


Into the Fire

by Lexie_Raven



Series: The Inferno [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abduction, F/F, Fake Character Death, Gladiators, Memory Loss, Outer Space, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Prison, Slavery, Space Pirates, War World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexie_Raven/pseuds/Lexie_Raven
Summary: Alex and Maggie run afoul of an old enemy and soon find themselves far from home, and from each other.  Will they find their way back before its too late?AU starting between seasons 2 and 3 (so no breakup drama).  Also includes Supercorp.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Sorry it's been so long. This story has been through several incarnations, trying to find a plot that worked. Apparently, the missing element in the early versions was Lena. Once I worked her into the plot, everything else fell into place. 
> 
> As always, all recognizable characters belong to DC Comics and Greg Berlanti. The rest are my own creation. Enjoy!

_“And it’s another beautiful day in National—”_

 

Shutting off the alarm, Alex rolled over and wrapped her arms around Maggie, who was still sound asleep.  Though, even sleeping, the detective instinctively snuggled closer as soon as she felt her fiancé’s embrace.  Fiancé.  Just thinking the word was enough to put an uncharacteristically goofy grin on Alex’s face.  They were coming up on the first anniversary of their first official date, as well as the sixth-month anniversary of their (official) engagement – specifically, the day Alex actually dropped to one knee in front of their family and friends and presented Maggie with a ring, along with her own matching one for Maggie to give her.  Which took place a couple of weeks after the unofficial proposal, once the fallout from the Daxamite invasion had died down some.  They may not have been together for that long, but there was no doubt in Alex’s mind that Maggie was the one she was meant to be with.  She literally could not imagine a future where the gorgeous woman currently sharing her bed wasn’t by her side. 

 

Maggie started to stir, shifting onto her back and opening her eyes to look up at her fiancé.  “Morning,” Alex grinned, propping her head up on one hand as she brushed Maggie’s hair back and drew her into a lingering kiss.  “Have I ever told you just how amazing it is to wake up like this?”

 

“Only every day,” Maggie teased as she shifted their positions so she was on top.  “Getting soft on me, Danvers?”

 

Alex laughed.  “If wanting to have this for the rest of my life makes me soft, then call me Stay-Puft.”

 

“Nerd.”

 

“You know you love it.”

 

“Yeah, I do.”  Maggie pulled her into another kiss, and it was another hour before the two of them finally made it out of bed to get started on their day.  As they sat down for their usual breakfasts (black coffee and powdered donuts for Alex, coffee with honey and a dry, double-toasted bagel for Maggie), the detective kissed her fiancé on the cheek and pulled her chair in close enough that they could touch.

 

“So, what’s the plan for today?”

 

“Well,” Alex smiled, taking a sip of her coffee, “since we both have the day off, I was thinking we could use some of that time to start working on some of the wedding stuff.  I mean, it could be awhile before we get another chance like this.”  As she spoke, a report came across the TV news about Supergirl stopping an armored truck robbery.

 

Maggie rolled her eyes.  “I don’t know…at the rate your sister’s been going, I could be out of a job soon.”  Alex sighed, watching as the news tracked Supergirl from the robbery to a hostage situation at City Hall.  “Babe?”

 

“Sorry.  I mean, I’m glad Supergirl’s doing so well, but I miss my sister.  Can’t even remember the last time we had a movie night.”

 

“She’s grieving, Alex.  Honestly, I don’t know what she saw in the overgrown frat boy, but that hardly makes her pain any less real.  And if throwing herself into Supergirl duties helps her deal, then we just have to be supportive.  Even if it is threatening my job security,” she added under her breath.

 

Stifling a laugh at that last comment, Alex dared another glance up at the TV.  The hostage situation had been dealt with and Supergirl was already on her way to the next crisis.  Never even stopped for autographs like she used to.  Alex sighed again.  “I’m trying, Mags, but it’s been six months.  And I know this might sound selfish, but on the rare occasions I dreamed about getting married – before I met you, I mean – I always thought Kara would be a big part of the planning.  Hell, she’d probably take over.  The girl’s a born romantic.  Or was, at least.  If the stuff with Mon-El hadn’t happened, she’d have been here every night with binders full of ideas off of Pinterest and whatever other wedding websites she found her way to, nagging us about seating arrangements and dress colors and what kinds of appetizers to serve at the reception.  Instead, I can barely get two words out of her, and when I do it’s about work.”

 

“It’s not selfish to want your family to be part of your big day,” Maggie reassured her.  “And we’ve got plenty of time.  I mean, we haven’t even officially decided on a date yet.  Which we should probably do if we’re going to start making arrangements for stuff.  But if you want to set it for a few months or even a year from now, that’s fine.  I don’t mind waiting if it’ll give us time to get Kara back on board.  She’s my little sister too, now, and I don’t want to get married if she’s not going to be there.”

 

At Maggie’s declaration, Alex felt like her heart was about to burst with joy.  She pulled her fiancé into a searing kiss.  “You really think of Kara as your sister?”

 

“Of course I do.  Sure, she drives me crazy sometimes and I wish she’d let my colleagues and I do our jobs, but it’s hard not to love that adorable little alien.” 

 

Alex chuckled.  “I won’t tell Kara you called her little.”

 

“Please don’t,” Maggie laughed.  “I’d like to keep my ass in one piece.”

 

“Same here.  It’s way too sexy to fry.”

 

Maggie smiled.  “Sexy, huh?” she drawled, moving over to straddle Alex’s lap.  “Keep talking like that, and I don’t think we’re going to make it out of the apartment today.”

 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

 

“Well, we do have a wedding to start planning.  And some of this stuff has to be arranged months in advance.  Hell, we probably should’ve started this months ago.”

 

Biting back a frustrated groan, Alex kissed Maggie one more time before urging her fiancé back to her own chair.  “I hate it when you’re right,” she grumbled.

 

“Love you too, Danvers.”

 

“Always,” Alex grinned.  “And I figure if we set the wedding for six months from now, we’ll have plenty of time to get things in order and for Kara to snap out of her funk.  Not that I’m not sympathetic.  I mean, I’d probably be even more of a mess if – God forbid – anything ever happened to you.  But—”

 

“The wedding just wouldn’t be the same if Kara spent it in Supergirl mode instead of enjoying herself.  Six months sounds fine to me.  Maybe we can even set it for the anniversary of your proposal.”

 

“Which one?”

 

Maggie shrugged, taking another sip of her coffee.  “While the ‘official’ one was sweet, I’m actually kind of partial to the one on the DEO balcony.”

 

“Me too,” Alex admitted.  “So we’ll get married on the anniversary of the original proposal.  I’ll mark it on the calendar…later.”  Grinning mischievously, Alex plucked the coffee mug from her fiancé’s hand and lifted her from the chair, prompting a surprised squeal as she carried Maggie back over to the bed and deposited her on it.

 

“What happened to wedding planning?”

 

“It can wait a few more hours,” Alex smirked, crawling on top of Maggie and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss….

 

* * *

 

 

“So where are we going again?” Maggie asked as Alex’s Ducati wove its way through mid-afternoon traffic.

 

“Wedding planner?”

 

“You really think we need one of those?  What about your mom?”

 

Alex sighed, turning the bike in the direction her GPS indicated.  “I love Mom, but she and I have two very different ideas about what a wedding should look like.  And I don’t know about you, but I have no clue how to arrange any of this stuff on my own.  Figure our best bet is to go with a professional who we can pay to create a wedding that fits us.”

 

“Good point.  But how did you get a meeting so fast?  The reputable ones usually have waiting lists.”

 

“I sent a text to Kara to see if she might actually want to join us.  She declined, but not before calling in a favor from Lena.  Apparently, Ms. Luthor knows the best event coordinator in town and was able to bypass the waiting list and get us in at 2.”  As she spoke, Alex pulled up in front of a high-end storefront with ‘Lucky Dragon Events’ embossed on the pane glass window.  It sounded more like the name of a Chinese restaurant, but if Kara was passing along this recommendation there had to be something to it.  Taking off her helmet, Alex shared a look with her fiancé.  “What do you think, Mags?”

 

“The building looks nice enough, but I’ve got a weird feeling.  Any idea who the second-best event coordinator in town might be?”

 

“Not a clue,” she shrugged.  “I’ve got kind of a weird feeling, too, but Kara wouldn’t steer us wrong.”

 

“No, but Luthor might.  I know she helped stop the invasion and all, but I’m still not sure I trust her.”

 

“Me neither.  Kara trusts her, though, and right now Lena seems to be one of the only ones who can break through the walls she’s been putting up.  So I’m trying to give her the benefit of the doubt for my sister’s sake.”

 

“Fair enough,” Maggie nodded.  Tucking their helmets under their arms, the two opened the door and entered the shop.  No one seemed to be inside at the moment.

 

Alex frowned.  “Hello?” she called out, free hand instinctively traveling back to her gun.  A moment later, Maggie tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to a sign that said ‘back in five minutes.’  Letting go of the gun, Alex checked her watch.  “Looks like we’re early.”  She set her helmet on the nearby counter and leaned back against it, taking in her surroundings.  The walls were covered with posters for various events that the company was, presumably, responsible for, including several L-Corp galas.  Other than that, it was fairly spartan.  The counter she was leaning against, a table and some chairs that she guessed were for client meetings, and a bookcase full of binders.  “So, what do you think?”

 

“Doesn’t look like any wedding planner’s office I’ve ever been to.”  Alex’s eyebrow shot up, and Maggie rolled her eyes.  “I helped my aunt out when she got remarried.  No big deal.”

 

“So, you’ve done this before.”

 

“Not really,” Maggie shrugged.  “I was mainly there for moral support and the free food.  Tia Tessa and the wedding planner did all the hard work.”  She shook her head.  “What I do know is that we need to have at least some idea of what we want.  Personally, my only requirement is that the officiant not be a religious figure.  Other than that, I’m game for pretty much anything.  You?”

 

“Honestly?  I’d go and get married at the courthouse if it wouldn’t break Mom’s heart.”

 

Maggie frowned.  “What do you mean?”

 

“I’m with you on the non-religious officiant, but Mom’s going to want me to incorporate at least some traditions to honor our forebears or whatever.  Just like she did when she married Dad.  And it’s not a fight worth having.”  Maggie gave her kind of a weird look, and she sighed.  “Technically, I’m Jewish.  Just on Mom’s side.  Dad’s Scotch-Irish, and he’s never been religious himself, though he does at least respect Mom’s beliefs.”  Another sigh.  “We’ve never exactly been the most devout, and the last time I actually went to Temple was Grandma Goldstein’s funeral, but Mom still observes the High Holidays and makes me come back to Midvale for Passover and Chanukah every year.  We celebrate Christmas, too, but that’s mostly because of Dad and Kara.  There was a similar celebration on Krypton so, in a way, Christmas helps my sister feel closer to home.  Anyway…point is, even if we don’t have a Rabbi, we should still bring in at least a few Jewish traditions for the sake of keeping the peace.  I also want to try and adapt some sort of Kryptonian blessing if we can find a way to do it without blowing Kara’s secret.”

 

Maggie nodded.  “I have no problem with Kara’s god, so bringing in something from her culture is perfectly fine if we can pull it off.  And I guess I can deal with a few Jewish traditions as long as it’s nothing overtly religious.  You’re talking about the breaking the glass thing and whatnot, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“That’s fair.  We can work something out.  But why didn’t you tell me all of this before?”

 

Alex shrugged.  “Because it’s not really a big part of my life.  I’m a scientist, and that’s where my beliefs lie.  I had my Bat Mitzvah, but that’s about as far as I ever went with any of the religious stuff beyond what Mom drags me into every year.  And I know how you feel about religion, seeing as it was your Dad’s beliefs that made him treat you the way he did.”

 

“Allie,” Maggie sighed, running a hand down her fiancé’s cheek.  “My hang-ups don’t have to be yours.  I’m not going to dump you over something like religion.  Yeah, I’m not exactly a fan of the Catholic Church, or organized Earth religions in general, but that doesn’t mean I can’t respect whatever traditions you might have.  You don’t have to hide those parts of yourself from me.”

 

Alex nodded.  “It’s not that big a deal.  I just don’t want you to be blindsided when Momzilla blows into town.”

 

“Consider me warned,” Maggie chuckled.  “But I meant what I said.  You don’t have to ignore your family’s traditions for my sake.  We’re in this together.  Ride or die.”

 

“Ride or die,” Alex repeated, pulling her fiancé into a searing kiss.  As they parted, an odd metallic sound echoed throughout the room and she turned to see something covering the door and windows.  “What the….?”  In seconds, her chest felt heavy and she started coughing and wheezing, almost desperate for air.  A glance over at Maggie showed that her fiancé was having the same reaction.  Still coughing, Alex stumbled over to the entrance and started clawing at the steel covering, trying in vain to create some sort of opening for an escape.  But, of course, it was no use.  Something hit the floor, and she whirled around to find that Maggie had collapsed.  She dropped to her knees beside her fiancé, fingers flying to Maggie’s neck.  There was still a pulse, but Maggie was completely out of it.  Alex’s vision started to blur, and the last thing she saw before collapsing right next to her fiancé was a pair of red heels….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not Jewish, so if I've made any mistakes on that front with Alex (whose background was inspired by queercapwriting's stories, among others), please let me know so I can adjust. I'll be posting once a week (on Thursdays). See you next week!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds out exactly how much trouble they're in.

_“I trust this means my debt is now repaid in full.”_

 

 At the familiar voice, Alex slowly opened her eyes to see Veronica Sinclair – also known as the infamous Roulette – speaking with a reptilian-looking creature that also seemed oddly familiar.  Her head was throbbing with what she could only describe as the hangover from hell, making it hard to focus.  

 

The creature nodded.  “The Elders are impressed.  Not only did you return the most valuable of the slaves that were lost when the Earthlings invaded last year, but you were able to apprehend some dangerous criminals and bring them to us to face our justice, as well as provide us with another healthy human for the market.  Now that the unpleasantness of that incident is behind us, it would be a pleasure to continue doing business with you.”

 

“I’m glad we’re in agreement,” Roulette smiled, shaking the creature’s hand.  “I don’t suppose you’d be willing to honor the original deal and cut me in on the profits from the slaves I’ve provided?”

 

“I’m sure it can be arranged.  And we’d be happy to send you more fighters for your clubs, as soon as worthy specimens can be located.  Assuming the clubs will be back in business soon.”

 

“Soon enough,” Roulette nodded.  “With the biggest thorns in my side gone, it’s only a matter of time before my fight clubs are up and running again.”  Roulette glanced in Alex’s direction as she spoke, and Alex quickly shut her eyes, not wanting her captors to know she was awake just yet.  “In fact,” she continued, “if all goes to plan, my fight clubs will be completely legal.  No more having to hide underground.  Granted, the illicit nature of the entertainment was part of the allure, but it doesn’t really matter as long as I keep making money.”

 

“And will this plan of yours keep the human soldiers who invaded before from doing so again?”

 

Roulette laughed in a way that sent chills straight down Alex’s spine.  “Trust me…no one will be looking for your new acquisitions.  I’ve made sure of that.”

 

“Excellent.  The Elders shall be pleased.”  Something beeped, and the creature paused.  “The Elders would like an update.  My soldiers and I will return shortly to take possession of our property.  Maaldoria thanks you for your service.”  There was a rattle, like beads in a bag, and Alex thought she remembered Kara saying something about diamonds being plentiful on Maaldoria.  Meaning that’s probably how they were paying Roulette.  Footsteps faded into the distance as she lay there on the cold stone floor.  Though her head still throbbed, Alex forced herself to try and concentrate so she could assess the situation.  Her hands had been zip-tied behind her back, and her feet had been zip-tied together as well.  They’d stripped her down to just her t-shirt and the boxers she’d worn under her jeans.  And when she’d opened her eyes earlier, Alex thought there’d been some sort of barrier between her and her captors, though she couldn’t remember what kind. 

 

“I know you’re awake, Agent Danvers,” Roulette purred.  Alex opened her eyes to find the woman staring at her through a chain-link fence.  Like a dog kennel.  She pushed herself into a sitting position, and it took but a moment to recognize her location as a warehouse the DEO had shut down months ago, after finding a group of Rigellian smugglers trying to pass off dangerous space creatures as exotic pets for sale to an unsuspecting public.  No surprise that Roulette had a connection to it.  Alex spotted a transmat portal at the far end of the line of kennels where she was currently trapped.  She glanced around her immediate area and found Maggie laying in one across the way, still unconscious, dressed in what looked like a potato sack.  The one next to Maggie was also occupied, with a red light shining down on the captive.

 

“K-Supergirl!” Alex gasped.  Her sister looked terrible, as though she’d been there for days.  Which was impossible.  Supergirl had been performing her heroics all morning, and it was Kara who’d passed on the recommendation about the wedding planner.  Wasn’t it?

 

Roulette smirked.  “Did you really think my partners on Maaldoria would let such a valuable slave escape their grasp?  The Last Daughter of Krypton is worth all of the human slaves I’d previously procured, combined.  And thanks to the cloning project Cadmus began after acquiring Supergirl’s blood, no one – least of all her own family – will ever know she’s missing.”  

 

“Supergirl doesn’t—”

 

“Please,” Roulette scoffed.  “Spare me the denial, Agent Danvers.  Lillian Luthor told me everything.  And the fact that you fell for the ‘wedding planner’ ruse so easily just proves how effective the clone is, despite a few flaws Cadmus wasn’t quite able to fix.”  She laughed.  “We’ve had your so-called sister since Sunday.  Maybe you should be asking yourself what it says about your relationship that you – the person she’s supposedly closest to – couldn’t tell the difference between the real Kara and a Cadmus-engineered replacement.”

 

“Fuck…”  Alex looked over at Kara again.  Her sister was awake, but currently curled up in a corner, her eyes almost lifeless.  She’d been bound the same way as Alex, and her clothes – like Maggie’s – had been replaced with a ‘potato sack.’  And she’d apparently been suffering like that for three days.  Three days where Alex hadn’t even realized that the person she’d been interacting with in that time was a fake.  A new and improved Bizarro.  “Kara?” she called out.  Her sister raised her head for a moment, but otherwise didn’t react.  Alex glared at Roulette.  “What the fuck did you people do?”

 

“A cocktail of Kryptonite and some powerful antidepressants, or so I’m told.  Enough to keep her docile until the Maaldorians can get her properly secured.  Cadmus has been quite generous with its assistance,” she added with a smirk.

 

Shaking her head, Alex tried to sit up a bit straighter.  “Since when does Cadmus work _with_ aliens when the planet’s not at stake?”

 

“Technically, _I_ work with the aliens, not Cadmus.  And even Lillian Luthor isn’t above compromise when it comes to achieving her ultimate goal – ridding this planet of Kryptonian influence.  Not to mention those whose sympathies are aligned with the enemy.”  Roulette paused, reaching up to touch the earpiece she always seemed to be wearing.  She listened for a moment, then gestured to a nearby lackey, who handed her a tablet.  “Before you get any ideas about your little friends coming to look for you, I think there’s something you need to see.”  Roulette turned the tablet around, showing Alex what appeared to be a live newsfeed.

 

“ _This is Susan Williams, reporting live from the Donner Street Town Center, where a fire – which began in a recently-leased event planning office – has apparently claimed the lives of three people.  The National City Fire Department has not confirmed the cause of the blaze, but arson is suspected.  Two of the bodies have been preliminarily identified, though the NCPD will not release the names until the families have been informed.  We can confirm that the deceased are believed to have been a federal agent and an NCPD detective, as their respective badges were discovered mostly intact near the bodies.  The third body has not yet been identified.  FBI and NCPD forensics teams have, I’m told, taken DNA in hopes of getting final confirmation on the identities of the first two bodies and learning that of the unknown decedent.  More on this story as it develops…._ ” 

 

The feed switched to something else, and it was all Alex could do not to scream.  She wouldn’t give Roulette the satisfaction.  “What’s your endgame here?” she snarled.  “You fake mine and Maggie’s deaths, replace my sister with a clone, and kidnap us to sell to some butt-ugly slavers?  For what?  So you can get back to your stupid fight clubs without interference?  My absence won’t stop the DEO from investigating.”

 

“You assume they’ll still have power.  By the time Cadmus’ second phase is complete, the DEO will be nothing more than a memory, along with the president’s silly amnesty plan.  Aliens will be put back in their place, and I’ll be able to make my millions on them without repercussion.”  Roulette glanced down at the tablet, then back at Alex.  “Well, my work here is done, and I have a very important meeting to get to.  You’re the Maaldorians’ problem now.  Farewell, Agent Danvers.”  She turned and stalked off, pausing just long enough to whisper instructions to the lackey.  Most likely having to do with preventing their escape.  Alex waited until the tattooed harpy had gone, then pushed herself to her knees.  She raised her arms and brought them down hard against her backside to snap the zip tie.  Once her hands were free, Alex sat back down, using the severed zip tie as a shim to open the one binding her ankles.  It took a few tries, but she managed to get herself loose and stand up.  Her legs were a bit unsteady at first.  She pushed through it, though, and made a beeline for the front of the cage.

 

“Don’t,” a voice suddenly warned as she reached for the door.  Alex glanced around, jaw dropping when she spotted none other than Lena Luthor several cages over, stripped down to her underthings and looking as though she’d been through hell.  “The cages are electrified,” Lena continued, “and I’m not exactly in a position to perform CPR.”

 

Alex stepped back, frowning.  “How can you be sure?”

 

“Like this.”  Lena shifted positions, revealing that she’d also freed herself at some point, then tossed a broken zip tie at the front of her cage.  The effect was akin to a mosquito flying into a bug zapper, and Alex could only imagine how much worse it would be if she tried touching the metal.

 

“Fuck,” Alex grumbled, moving to the back wall and slumping down against it.  So much for that plan.  She looked back at Lena.  “How long have you been here?”

 

“Since Sunday.  Mother dropped by the office unannounced while Kara and I were having brunch, with a couple of clones in tow.  Apparently, she has an issue with her daughter befriending a Super and decided to cut her losses…hand me over to Roulette and use my clone to run L-Corp her way until she can dispatch it and ‘inherit’ the business for herself.  I’m guessing the DNA tests will reveal the third body in that fire to be mine.”  She sighed, running a shaking hand through her now-wavy black locks.  “I don’t even want to think about what that lunatic will use my company for now that I’m out of the picture.”

 

“That woman’s a real piece of work,” Alex agreed.  “So, I take it you know…?”

 

“That your sister is the Girl of Steel?”  Alex nodded, and Lena scoffed.  “Please.  She told me once that she flew to my office on a bus.  I started college at 14 and have two Ph.Ds.  Do you really think a pair of glasses and an updo is enough to keep me from figuring out that my best friend is flying around the city in a cape?”

 

Alex chuckled.  “Kara’s always been a terrible liar.  Does she know that you know?”

 

“I don’t know.  Probably does after Mother’s stunt.  But I’d never told her.  I knew she needed someone she could just be Kara with, free of the expectations attached to her alter-ego, and I couldn’t bring myself to take that away.”

 

“I get that,” Alex nodded, turning her gaze towards Kara and Maggie.  Her fiancé still hadn’t moved.  “Something’s wrong.  Maggie should’ve woken up by now.  We were exposed to the same gas.  I mean, I know it might’ve been stronger for her because she’s a bit smaller, but the difference shouldn’t be that great.”

 

“The reason Maggie isn’t awake yet is because Roulette’s thugs dosed her with something right after she was brought in.  Probably the same thing they gave Kara, minus the Kryptonite.”

 

Alex frowned.  “I don’t get it.  Why drug them and not us?”

 

“Because,” Lena sighed, “I don’t believe we’re all headed to the same place.”  Before either of them could speak further, the transmat portal came back to life, depositing a small group of Maaldorians right inside the warehouse.  The one she assumed to be the leader marched right over to them, rifle aimed at Lena’s head.

 

“On your knees, filth!” the Maaldorian snarled.  Alex complied, but only because she knew she and Lena would be toast if that rifle went off, considering the damage that the pistol she’d stolen from the Maaldorians was capable of inflicting.  She glanced over to find Lena doing the same.  The lead Maaldorian turned to the others.  “Secure them!”  One of the Maaldorians pulled out some kind of remote that made the cage doors swing open.  Before Alex could even think about trying to take advantage, two of the reptilian-looking thugs swarmed in, yanking her arms behind her back and snapping heavy metal cuffs onto her wrists.  Lena received the same treatment, her expression completely stoic – no doubt the product of decades living with psychos and sociopaths.  And while they were being cuffed, the lead Maaldorian switched focus to Kara and Maggie.  “Load the new slaves onto the transport ship.  And make sure you take extra precautions with the Kryptonian.  Can’t have that one slipping away from us again.”  Alex watched in horror as the doors to their cages sprung open and the thugs hefted her sister and fiancé over their shoulders like sacks of grain, carrying them towards the transmat portal.

 

“Leave them alone!” Alex growled, surging to her feet and barreling past the nearest Maaldorians.  She barely made it two steps out of the cage before a jolt of electricity from the cuffs brought her back to her knees.  By the time she could see straight again, Kara and Maggie were already gone.  “No….”  She could hear Lena hurling insults at their captors, but the specifics didn’t really register.  Not when all she could think about was the fact that the two people she loved the most were now out of her reach – possibly forever.  She hadn’t even had the chance to say goodbye….

 

Two of the thugs grabbed Alex’s arms and roughly hauled her back to her feet, jolting her from her trance.  Instinctively, she tried to pull away, only to get the wind knocked out of her when one of the thugs slammed the butt of a rifle into her stomach.  The ones holding her arms immediately dragged her towards the transmat portal, ignoring her coughing and wheezing as she tried to get air back into her lungs.  She watched the leader punch some (presumably) new coordinates into the control panel.  Seconds later, it came to life once again and Alex barely had time to get her bearings before the thugs pulled her through it.  The portal spat them back out onto a barren landscape.  In the distance, Alex could see a red sun as it set for the evening.  Not good.  “Where are we?” Lena whispered from Alex’s right.

 

“Wild guess?  I’d have to say Maaldoria, otherwise known as Slaver’s Moon.”

 

“Close,” the leader chimed in, glaring at the pair for daring to speak.  “Slaver’s Moon is actually Maaldoria III.  We prefer not to have our customers and merchandise mingling with the common folk, and we keep most of the system cloaked so that outsiders can’t learn too much of our business.  I’ve brought you to Maaldoria IV.”  The leader turned to the thugs.  “Take them to the ch’uulakon.”  Alex barely had time to wonder what that meant before the thugs started marching her forward.  Something resembling a post-apocalyptic paddy wagon was waiting a short distance away, and the thugs lost no time in shoving her and Lena into the back and securing them in place.  Once their cuffs were hooked to the wall behind them and the shackles bolted to the floor were locked around their ankles, the thugs backed out and slammed the doors shut, leaving the pair in near-total darkness.  Alex waited until she felt the vehicle start to move before turning her attention to Lena.  And, even in the dark, it was clear that the younger woman’s walls had finally dropped, exposing her fear.

 

“It’s going to be okay,” Alex whispered, in a vain attempt to reassure both Lena and herself.

 

“How?  How is it going to be okay?  We’re trapped on another planet – one with a red sun, no less – and everyone who’d even care to look for us thinks we’re dead.  Not to mention that Kara and Maggie are on their way to God-knows-where to be sold off like chattel, probably with no idea what happened to the two of us.  Nothing is ever going to be okay again.”

 

Alex sighed.  “You’re right…it’s not.  But freaking out won’t help anyone.”

 

“And I thought Luthors were supposed to be the cold, emotionless ones….” Lena muttered.

 

“You think I’m not scared?  I’m fucking terrified.  My sister and my fiancé are gone, and I don’t know if I’ll ever get them back.  I don’t know what these Maaldorians have planned for _us_.  Just that we’re on our own.  Even if J’onn knew we were here, he couldn’t set foot on this planet because the atmosphere is toxic for his kind, and Kal-El would be powerless under their sun.  And the DEO has already lost the element of surprise after the last raid.  They wouldn’t be able to catch the Maaldorians off-guard a second time.”

 

“So you’re saying it’s hopeless.”

 

“No.  I’m saying that, whatever we’re heading into, we won’t be able to count on outside help to bail us out.  We’ll have to figure it out ourselves, one way or another.”

 

“Right,” Lena sighed.  “What do you know about these guys, anyway?”

 

“Not much.  They’re strong, butt-ugly, and have a reputation as the universe’s leading slave traders.  And we know they have at least some technological expertise.  I picked up my favorite pistol during that raid last year, and the transmat portal tech is also theirs.”

 

Lena fell silent for a moment.  “The same technology that Rhea tricked me into building?”

 

“Yeah.  Either the Daxamites and the Maaldorians shared tech somewhere along the line, or one stole from the other.  Not that it really matters at this point.”

 

“No…I don’t suppose it does.”  They lapsed into silence after that.  Alex leaned back against the wall, flexing her fingers to reassure herself that the cuffs weren’t compromising her circulation.  While her statement to Lena about not knowing the Maaldorians’ plans for the two of them was true, she did have her suspicions.  After all, the one cutting the deal with Roulette had referred to two of the four as criminals.  Since Kara and Maggie had already been taken away to be sold, it wasn’t hard to figure out who else the Maaldorian had been referring to.  So, it was really just a question as to what they’d supposedly done and how Maaldorians treated those who’d broken their laws.  And Alex had a sinking feeling that it wasn’t going to be anything resembling justice on their own world.

 

She glanced towards Lena, debating whether or not to share her suspicions with the younger woman.  Lena was a certified genius and not generally appreciative of deception – understandable, given the environment she’d grown up in – but at the same time Alex was hesitant to say anything that might alarm her.  Especially when the information was little more than conjecture.  Well-reasoned conjecture, yes, but nothing actually provable at this point. 

 

Before Alex could decide one way or the other, the vehicle came to a stop.  The doors opened, the light from outside momentarily blinding her, and the thugs quickly detached their restraints from the vehicle’s walls and floor before dragging the two of them out.  When Alex’s sight cleared, she realized that the light was artificial and they were inside a building.  And, judging by the natural-looking walls around them, it was probably underground like the desert base. 

 

The thugs steered them into a small alcove, removing the restraints and holding them at gunpoint.  “Strip,” one thug ordered.

 

Lena crossed her arms, staring the thug down with the same defiant expression she used whenever someone dared equate her with the more murderous members of her family.  “No.”  A scream ripped from Lena’s throat a moment later as the lead thug jammed some kind of alien cattle prod into her side.

 

“Strip.”  When Lena didn’t move, that same thug started forward with the shock stick again and Alex stepped in between them.

 

“Okay, okay…you’ve made your point.”  She glanced over at Lena.  “Just do it,” she hissed.  “Clearly, we’re not in a position to argue right now.”  As she spoke, Alex stripped off her t-shirt, swearing under her breath when she noticed a patch of gauze taped to her shoulder where her tracker would’ve been.  Roulette must’ve had her goons rip it out while she was unconscious.  Meaning the DEO would never be able to find them with it.  They really were on their own.

 

The Maaldorian thugs were getting a bit twitchy, so Alex quickly finished removing the little clothing she’d been left with while Lena did the same.  Once they were down to nothing, the thugs closed in.  One went over both of their bodies with what looked like a cross between a metal detection wand and the medical scanners the DEO used, while a couple of the others got a little more physical.  The search seemed completely unnecessary under the circumstances, but it just wasn’t a battle worth fighting at the moment. 

 

When they finished, someone threw fresh clothes Alex and Lena’s way.  Sleeveless shirts and long pants, both made from a rough material Alex couldn’t identify.  The two of them dressed as quickly as they could manage.  And the second they were finished, the Maaldorians slapped the restraints back onto their wrists and ankles.  Alex yelped as something ‘bit’ the back of her neck, but before she could even think of demanding answers, one of the thugs yanked a dark hood over her head and shoved her forward.  They marched her along a winding path, with more twists and turns than she was able to keep track of despite her best efforts. 

 

When they reached what Alex assumed to be the end of the path, she heard a set of doors open right in front of her.  The thugs pulled her through, shoving her to her knees as the doors slammed shut once again.  “Who comes before the Grand Arbiter?” a raspy voice boomed.  The hood came off, and Alex found herself staring up at a rotund Maaldorian in a black robe, seated on a massive stone throne and holding a large golden staff in one hand.  Lena was on the floor next to her.

 

Someone pushed Alex’s head down, exposing her neck, and cold metal pressed into her flesh for a few moments.  A sideways glance showed Lena receiving the same treatment.  “Prisoner 54873,” the thug closest to her read off, after releasing her head.  “Name:  Alexandra Caroline Danvers.  Species:  human.  Planet of Origin:  Earth.  Convicted by the Elders of stealing Maaldorian weapons, stealing Maaldorian technology, aiding a slave revolt, assaulting and murdering Maaldorian soldiers in the course of that revolt, and harboring a fugitive slave.”  While Alex tried to wrap her mind around the fact that she’d apparently been judged guilty before she was even aware of the charges, the thug next to her nodded to the one standing by Lena.

 

“Prisoner 54874.  Name:  Lena Kieran Luthor.  Species:  human.  Planet of Origin:  Earth.  Convicted by the Elders of stealing Maaldorian technology, reproducing Maaldorian technology without the permission of the Elders, building the weapon that murdered Queen Rhea of Daxam – our ally and longtime customer – and harboring a fugitive slave.”

 

“This is bullshit!” Lena spat.  “You can’t just convict us of crimes without any sort of trial.  We have the right to defend ourselves!  I demand to see a lawyer!  Right—”

 

A loud thud echoed through the chamber as the ‘Grand Arbiter’ banged the large staff against the floor.  “Silence!  Prisoners do not speak at these proceedings.”  As the so-called ‘Grand Arbiter’ spoke, the thug standing next to Lena pulled out a leather-like contraption that looked like something right out of _The Handmaid’s Tale_.  It covered the lower half of Lena’s face, effectively muzzling her, and was held in place by a strap that went under her chin and around the back of her head.  Lena’s eyes blazed with defiance, but no one else seemed to care.  Seemingly satisfied, the ‘Grand Arbiter’ fell silent for several moments, perusing something on a screen built into the arm of the throne.  “It seems the Elders have recommended sentences of death for both prisoners.  Is there any reason I should not go along with it when I pass judgment today?”

 

The thug next to Alex stepped forward.  “I am but a humble enforcer, Grand Arbiter.  The sentencing of prisoners is beyond my skills.  But let it be known that the fugitive that these prisoners were convicted of harboring has been recaptured and is on her way to the auction on Takron-Galtos, where it is expected that she shall reap more than enough profit for the Elders to recoup the losses incurred by the slave revolt.  Make of that what you will, Grand Arbiter.”

 

“I see,” the Grand Arbiter mused.  “While these are all certainly very serious crimes, in light of the recovery of such a valuable slave, I am willing to set aside the Elders’ recommendation.  The prisoners shall not be put to death.”  Alex breathed a small sigh of relief, only to practically jump out of her skin when the Grand Arbiter’s staff banged against the floor again.  “By the power vested in me by the Elders of Maaldoria, I hereby sentence these prisoners to a lifetime of hard labor on Maaldoria V.  Take them to the stockade to await the next transport.  The Grand Arbiter has spoken!”  Another bang of the staff, and Alex barely had time to process the pronouncement before the ‘enforcers’ jammed the hood back over her head and dragged her to her feet once more.

 

As they moved along yet another impossibly twisted pathway, Alex could hear people yelling out, mostly in languages she didn’t understand.  Other prisoners, presumably.  Which made a sick sort of sense.  If the Maaldorians kept their slave business an entire planet away from their civilian population, why not do the same with those they deemed criminal?  Though she couldn’t help but wonder how many were permanent residents and how many were just passing through on the way to this ‘Maaldoria V,’ like her and Lena.  Of course, since the Maaldorian version of ‘justice’ apparently involved kangaroo courts, it was hard not to speculate about how many of the prisoners actually deserved their sentences.  Not that she could do anything to change it….

 

The voices faded as the ‘enforcers’ dragged Alex down a few flights of stairs.  She shivered as the air around her grew colder.  There were more twists and turns before Alex heard a metal door open.  Someone removed the cuff from her right wrist, quickly yanking her arms in front of her and locking it back on before she could even think about taking advantage.  They shoved her forward, sending her stumbling into the nearest wall.  A muffled yelp from Lena told her that the youngest Luthor had received the same treatment.  The door slammed shut, and Alex reached up to pull the hood off her head.  Once her eyes adjusted, she found herself in a dark, dank room, made entirely of stone.  There were maybe half a dozen other prisoners in there with them.  Mostly Maaldorian, but a couple from other species that Alex didn’t recognize – all chained up just like her and Lena.  Alex moved next to the CEO, who’d gotten the hood off her head and was clawing at the crude muzzle.  “Here…let me,” she whispered.  Lena stilled long enough for Alex to move behind her and undo the buckle holding the contraption in place.  The second it was loose, Lena yanked it away, practically hyperventilating in what Alex quickly recognized as a panic attack.  Kara had experienced them almost daily during her first few months on Earth.  Hoping that what worked for her sister would work for Lena, Alex hooked her arms around the younger woman, the chain just long enough for her to brace one arm across Lena’s shoulders while placing the other hand in the middle of her chest.  “Breathe with me, Lena.  In.  Out.  In.  Out.”  Lena did as Alex instructed, and it didn’t take long for the attack to pass.  Alex sat down against the nearest wall, bringing Lena with her.  “You okay?” she asked softly, lifting her arms up and moving them back to her own lap.

 

Lena shook her head.  “Bad memories.”

 

“You want to talk about it?”

 

“Not really,” Lena shrugged.  “Let’s just say that Mother’s parenting style makes Joan Crawford look like June Cleaver.”

 

Alex nodded, not really sure what to say to that.  Sure, she was no stranger to parental issues, but her mother had never laid a hand on her.  Ever.  Anyone who treated a child that way deserved a slow, painful death.  Silently vowing to personally ensure that Lillian met such a fate when and if they ever found a way back to Earth, Alex reached over and gently squeezed Lena’s shoulder.  Lena shrugged it off, retreating to the corner by the door.  Alex watched the younger woman draw her knees to her chest and wrap her arms around them.  She stared off into space, and Alex knew that trying to talk further would be a waste of time.  With a heavy sigh, Alex leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, praying to whatever deities might be listening that a solution would present itself soon.  Kara and Maggie were out there somewhere, and she’d be damned if she let the Maaldorians keep her from finding them.  Not without one hell of a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments on the prologue! Tune in next week to find out what happened to Maggie and Kara. See you then!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drugs finally wear off and Maggie finds herself much farther from home than she'd ever expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments so far. Enjoy!

Maggie groaned, trying to shake off the last of whatever had been keeping her in a fog for…she wasn’t really sure how long.  The last thing she remembered was the so-called wedding planner’s office sealing up and filling with gas.  Everything since had been either non-existent or a complete blur.  Maggie suspected she’d been dosed with some heavy-duty antidepressants.  She’d been taking them in one form or another off and on since she was 14 and recognized the effects – though said effects had definitely been cranked up to 11, as though someone had mixed a bunch of different ones together and forced them into her all at once.  Her stomach churned, her mouth was bone-dry, and her brain felt as though it had been stuffed into a high-speed blender.  Thankfully, the effects seemed to be tapering off, meaning that it had likely been awhile since anyone had given her any drugs. 

 

When the fog finally lifted enough for Maggie to begin making sense of her surroundings, she found herself in what could only be described as a box, illuminated by a small light in the center of the ceiling.  The floor, walls, and ceiling were all metal, as was the solid door, and the space was just wide enough for her to stretch out across.  Height-wise, she could probably stand up if she wanted, but only because of her relatively short stature.  She sat up, fighting back a fresh wave of nausea.  As she did, Maggie realized that her hands had been bound in front of her with futuristic-looking metal cuffs.  An experimental tug revealed the cuffs to be completely solid.  Not even a little bit of give.  Just a band of metal around each wrist (with tiny lights seeming to indicate the presence of electronics), joined together directly at the base of her palms.  The same type of cuffs were locked around her ankles as well, connected by a short chain that would no doubt hamper her ability to run.  She could also feel something metal around her neck, and her clothes had been replaced with a rough tunic that was barely long enough to reach her knees.  Worst of all, she was alone.  No sign of Alex at all.  Or anyone else, for that matter.  And the subtle vibrations coming through the floor told her that, wherever she was, it was moving.  Which meant that she could be anywhere.   

 

“Fuck me,” Maggie grumbled, her voice hoarse from disuse.  She’d been abducted.  That much was painfully obvious.  They’d used the gas to knock her out, and the drugs to keep her that way.  It still left the questions of who was behind it, where they were taking her, and why.  Based on her current circumstances, none of the answers were likely to be good.  Especially since her captors had felt the need to separate her from her fiancé.

 

The floor beneath her suddenly lurched, and the vibrations became less subtle.  Not good.  Maggie scrambled to her feet just as the movement stopped and the door burst open.  Faster than she could react (no doubt thanks to whatever drugs were still in her system), a couple of ugly reptilian-looking creatures reached in and dragged her out of the metal box.  She barely got a glimpse of the corridor they pulled her into before someone yanked a dark hood over her head and shoved her forward.  The shove sent her stumbling into someone – another prisoner, no doubt.  Though it was hard to say whether the prisoner was human or alien based solely on the brief contact before Maggie managed to right herself.  Not that it mattered.  Either way, this was clearly more than a simple kidnapping.

 

“Move!” a voice growled as Maggie found herself being herded alongside however many others her captors had taken.  Part of her wanted to rip the hood off and at least try to fight back, but doing so when she had no idea what kinds of numbers and weapons she’d be facing – not to mention the possibility that her captors had powers – would be suicidal.  And Maggie most certainly did not have a death wish.  Not since Alex had come into her life, anyway.  She was fairly certain her fiancé wasn’t anywhere near her current location.  There’s no way Alex would accept such treatment quietly.  No…her Alex would be fighting back, consequences be damned.  Maggie’s heart ached at the realization that the woman she loved was out of her reach…possibly forever.  And she didn’t have the first clue as to why any of this was happening.

 

After a seeming eternity of shuffling along at her captors’ prodding, the procession came to a sudden halt.  Maggie could hear bits and pieces of hushed conversation in a language she didn’t recognize.  And when the conversation ceased, someone prodded her forward once again.  Only much slower this time.  It was almost like waiting in line at a Starbucks or something, though Maggie was positive that the end of this line wouldn’t get her a coffee and a bagel.

 

When her ‘turn’ finally came and someone removed the hood, Maggie found herself in a dimly-lit room with two of the creepy reptilian creatures staring her down.  Without a word, one removed the restraints (minus whatever was around her neck) and tore away the tunic while the other kept her covered with a very large rifle.  Maggie instinctively attempted to cover herself, but the one not holding a gun smacked her hands away.  The reptilian proceeded to look her over as though appraising a piece of property.  She’d never felt so violated in her life, and only her sense of self-preservation kept her from lashing out.  Getting herself killed wouldn’t help anyone. 

 

Visual inspection complete, the reptilian pulled out some sort of scanning device and touched it to the metal encircling her throat.  It seemed to send something to a fancy tablet-looking thing.  The reptilian looked the tablet over for several long moments before nodding to the one with the gun.  “This ‘human’ is small, and doesn’t seem very strong.  But perhaps the novelty will be enough to compensate.  Clean her up and put her with the others.”

 

“Yes, Captain.”  Before Maggie could even think of arguing, the one with the gun prodded her into a smaller room.  The push of a button activated a strange blue light that left her skin tingling.  Several long minutes later, the light shut off and the guard thrust some cloth into her arms.  A fresh tunic.  Almost identical to the one she’d had on before, save for the fact that the material wasn’t nearly as rough.  With a resigned sigh, Maggie pulled it on, grimly noting that it covered even less than the old one – stopping at about mid-thigh.  And the second it was in place, the guard snapped the shackles back onto her ankles and bound her hands behind her back with what felt like a thin metal cord.  The guard then dragged her from the small ‘shower’ room into some sort of warehouse.  There were aliens of various races seated along the wall, all chained and bound the same way she was, and wearing the same type of clothing.  Definitely not good.  “Sit!” the guard barked, shoving her against the wall next to a large humanoid with elflike ears.  Maggie did as ordered, not wanting to antagonize the alien with the big gun.  She could count more than three dozen other captives, plus maybe a dozen more distinctly non-humanoid ones caged in the center of the room.  They were all being guarded by about a dozen heavily-armed reptilians, along with a handful of yellow-skinned aliens with fish-like features – neither race being one she recognized.  Maggie spotted some windows lining the wall near the ceiling, but it seemed to be dark outside of the building, giving her no way to tell if they were even in the same solar system as Earth. 

 

There was movement to her left, and Maggie glanced over just in time to see a humanoid female being shoved against the wall next to her.  As the blonde sank down to the floor, Maggie noticed the sickly green glow coming from her collar and had to bite back a gasp of shock.  “Kara?” she asked softly, once the reptilian guard had moved on to their next victim.

 

At first, Kara didn’t respond.  Just stared at the floor in front of them.  “I’m sorry,” the Kryptonian finally rasped. 

 

“For what?”

 

“I didn’t fight hard enough.  Lillian stormed into Lena’s office while we were having brunch, accompanied by…Rao…I’m not even sure what to call them.  Henshaw was there.  He grabbed Lena, and Lillian threatened to kill her if I didn’t do what she said.  So I caved…let that woman drag both of us away and hand us off to Roulette for Rao knows what.  If I’d just stood up to her….”

 

Maggie shook her head.  “You could’ve gotten both you and Lena killed.  I’d have done the same as you if they’d threatened Alex like that.”

 

“But you’re human.  I’m supposed to be better than that.”

 

Maggie sighed, biting back a comment about Kryptonian superiority complexes.  Now wasn’t the time.  “Even Supergirl is allowed to be scared sometimes.  And fighting isn’t always the answer.  We both know that Lillian isn’t generally one for bluffing, so the way I see it, you did what was necessary to keep you and Lena alive.  Nothing to apologize for.”  She fell silent for a few moments as Kara’s earlier comment finally registered.  “Wait…you said Lillian grabbed you when you and Lena were having brunch.”  Kara nodded.  “That was Sunday.  But Supergirl was all over the news Wednesday morning before Alex and I went to that wedding planner’s office.  On _your_ recommendation, supposedly passed on from Lena.”

 

“Lillian didn’t just bring Henshaw,” Kara explained.  “She had clones of both Lena and myself.  I’m assuming they were meant to take our places.  Lillian even made Lena watch as she cut the tracker out of my arm and implanted it into my clone.”

 

“Motherfucker….”  Closing her eyes, Maggie lightly banged the back of her head against the wall in frustration.  No tracker meant there was no way for the DEO to locate them.  And with the clones running around, they’d have no reason to even look.  Maggie wouldn’t be surprised if something similar had been done with regards to her and Alex.  She opened her eyes again, scanning the room.  No sign of either Alex or Lena.  “Where are they?”

 

Kara shook her head, obviously not needing an explanation as to who Maggie was talking about.  “Last I saw of Lena was right before Lillian injected me with some kind of drug.  Everything after that is pretty much a blur up until a few minutes ago.”

 

“Same here, though whoever took Alex and I used knockout gas…at least at first.  No idea what else they might’ve pumped into me while I was out.”  Maggie sighed.  “If Alex and Lena aren’t here….”

 

“Your friends are dead,” a gruff voice interrupted.  Maggie looked up to find one of the creepy reptilians standing over her and Kara.  “The Elders took great pleasure in signing their death warrants.”  The reptilian laughed.  “Stupid humans…didn’t even see it coming.  They actually believed we were going to let them live.”

 

“Liar!” Kara snarled, struggling to push herself back to her feet.  Several guards immediately whirled around and pointed their weapons in her direction.  The lead reptilian waved the others back, then slammed the butt of their rifle into Kara’s abdomen.  Kara sank back to the floor, wheezing. 

 

“Leave her alone!”

 

The leader turned on Maggie, planting a heavy boot into her side.  Maggie grit her teeth as she felt a rib crack on impact.  “You dare question me, slaves!”  The lead reptilian motioned to one of the others, who handed over one of those fancy tablet things.  “Watch and learn.”  The reptilian turned the tablet around, playing footage of what looked like Alex and Lena.  They were dressed in prison garb, chained hand and foot, helpless to resist as more reptilians marched them and several other prisoners towards something offscreen.  There was a flash of bright red light, and when it faded the prisoners were gone.  Not even a trace.

 

“No…” Maggie gasped, suddenly unable to breathe.  It was as though her heart had been ripped right out of her chest.  “What the fuck did you do?” she finally managed.

 

The lead reptilian laughed.  “Death by de-atomization.  Their molecules are now scattered across our system.  No coming back from that one.”  As the reptilian spoke, Kara burst into tears, and it was all Maggie could do not to give those creeps the satisfaction of seeing her do the same.

 

“How do I know that’s not faked?”

 

Another laugh.  “Why would I waste time and resources faking the deaths of people you’ll never see again anyway, slave?  Neither of you are worth the trouble.”  The leader handed the tablet back and moved towards the center of the room.  “Listen well, slaves.  There’s going to be an auction tomorrow.  Buyers coming here to Takron-Galtos from across the known galaxies, just to sample our wares.  Maaldoria may have had some setbacks recently, but we are still the beating heart of the intergalactic slave trade, and by the setting of tomorrow’s sun, the rest of the universe will know that for a fact.  But be warned:  anyone who disgraces us in front of our customers will learn firsthand how we Maaldorians punish disobedience.  I’d say ask the last slave to make that mistake, but they’re no longer able to tell the tale.”  The lead reptilian…Maaldorian, she supposed…turned and walked away, moving to converse with one of the yellow-skinned guards.  After a moment, the ones that had focused their weapons on Kara moved away as well.  Tears still streamed down the Kryptonian’s face.  Fighting back her own tears, Maggie scooted herself closer to her almost-sister-in-law.  The second she made physical contact, Kara twisted around, burying her face in the crook of Maggie’s neck as she continued to sob.  Maggie wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around the younger woman, but had to settle for resting her cheek against Kara’s hair.

 

“ _You have been the sun of our lives_ ,” she whispered in Kryptonese.  “ _Our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on the journey home.  We will remember you in every dawn.  And await the night we join you in the sky.  Rao's will be done._ ”  Kara had taught her the Kryptonian prayer for the dead after they’d thwarted the Daxamites’ attempt to conquer Earth and she’d learned that several of her close colleagues had been killed by the soldiers who’d invaded the precinct…her way of trying to bring Maggie comfort.  It didn’t really work at the time, but Maggie appreciated the thought nonetheless.  Neither she nor Alex believed in any sort of afterlife, and there was no way to know what – if anything – Lena might have believed, but Kara remained a devout follower of Rao even decades after Krypton’s end.  Maggie wished she could have that much faith in anything beyond herself and her family.  A family that was now irrevocably broken thanks to Cadmus, Roulette, and a bunch of butt-ugly aliens who saw people as chattel.

 

“Your pronunciation sucks,” Kara finally mumbled, daring a glance up.

 

Maggie chuckled a bit.  “I know.  Did it help, at least?”

 

“Nothing could ever make this better…not even Rao.”  She frowned.  “How are you so calm?”

 

“I’m not,” Maggie sighed.  “Not even close.  My heart feels like it’s been shattered into so many pieces, I’ll never be able to put it back together.  I can’t even conceive of what life will look like without her.  But I can’t lose myself in grief, either.  Neither of us can.  It’ll get us killed.  And we both know that Alex wouldn’t want that.  She’d want us to fight this, however we can.”  She shook her head.  “We’ll grieve when it’s safe.  Until then, we’re just going to have to suck it up and keep moving forward…one day at a time.  Can you do that?”

 

Kara closed her eyes, sagging back against the wall.  “I’m such an idiot, Maggie,” she sighed.  “I let my grief over Mon-El turn me into someone I’m not.  Alex is…was…the best part of my life on Earth, and I pushed her away because I’d convinced myself that my humanity was a weakness.  Now I’ll never get the chance to tell her how sorry I am.  That I love her more than anything in the universe.”

 

Maggie nodded, swallowing down the lump that appeared in her throat.  “She knew, kid.  Trust me.  Alex never once believed that you didn’t care.  Sure, she was upset that you were avoiding her, but was willing to give you all the time you needed to work through your grief and come back.”

 

“Right,” Kara muttered as a few more tears escaped.  “And if I hadn’t been so distant, that clone never would’ve been able to trick you guys.  Alex would still be alive, you’d be together, and Lena….” She trailed off, turning her gaze upward.  “Rao…this is all my fault.”

 

“I told you, Kara, fighting back would’ve made things worse.”

 

“That’s not what I meant,” she sighed, glancing briefly at Maggie before resuming her staring match with the ceiling.  “After losing Mon-El, I tried so hard to push away everything that made me human.  My friends…my job…even my own sister.  But somehow, I just couldn’t shake Lena.  Something kept drawing me to her.  I…I’m not sure how to explain it.  But spending time with her…somehow…it made me feel like everything would be okay.  Over time, I began to realize that I cared for Lena, and not just as a friend.  I think Lillian picked up on that and decided to punish both of us for how I felt.  Not that I ever got the chance to tell Lena.  And now I never will….”  Kara trailed off again, fresh tears wetting her cheeks.  Maggie found herself feeling guilty for ever doubting the Luthor heir…especially when the signs had been so obvious.

 

“If it makes you feel better, I’m pretty sure she felt the same way.  For fuck’s sake, she filled your office with flowers.  How many platonic friends do something so over-the-top romantic?”

 

“The kind who are grateful that you saved their life?”  Maggie’s eyebrow shot up, and Kara sighed.  “Right.  Rao, I’m an idiot.  Doesn’t change the fact that my feelings cost Lena her life.  And Alex.”

 

“More like Lillian picked up on the fact that her precious daughter had feelings for an alien – a Super, no less – and decided that she was no longer worthy of the Luthor name.”  Maggie sighed.  “Look, maybe you made some mistakes, but no one’s perfect.  Not even the Girl of Steel.  So don’t go beating yourself up over shit you can’t control.  Lillian made her choices, and she’ll have to live with the consequences.  It’s not on you.”

 

“Isn’t it?” Kara shot back.  “You should hate me.  Hell, _I_ hate me.  If I hadn’t spent so much time convincing myself that my humanity was a curse, rather than a blessing, maybe Alex and Lena would still be alive.”

 

“Or maybe Cadmus and Roulette would’ve found some other way to get to us.  You’re hardly the only one on their shit list, Kara.  Alex and I have both been working to take those creeps down, one way or another.”  She gently nudged Kara’s shoulder with her own, and the younger girl leaned into her once more.  “I could never hate you, Kara,” Maggie whispered, after a few moments.  “You’re the little sister I always wished I’d had growing up.  Whatever issues we might’ve had, it doesn’t change how I feel.  Not that those ‘issues’ matter anymore.  We’re all that’s left.  And I don’t think I can get through this without you.  El-Mayara, right?”

 

Kara nodded.  “El-Mayara.”  She fell silent for a moment.  “You really think of me as your sister?”

 

“Duh.  Why else would I put up with your superhero hijinks?  I even told Alex as much the morning before…well…you know….”  She shook her head.  “It was the happiest I’d seen her since the day I accepted her proposal.”  As she spoke, Maggie ran her left thumb across her fingers.  “Fuck…bastards stole my fucking ring.”  This time, she wasn’t able to stop the tears from escaping.  Not only did those Maaldorian creeps murder the woman she’d planned to spend the rest of her life with, but they’d taken away her last tangible reminder of that promise.  Sure, the ring could be replaced when and if they ever got back to Earth, but it wouldn’t be the same because Alex wouldn’t be there to slide it back onto her finger.  No more stakeouts.  No more making ridiculous bets over games of pool that Alex was pretty much guaranteed to win.  No more late nights stuffing their faces with pizza and ice cream while binge-watching Netflix.  No more falling asleep in Alex’s arms and waking up to her smile.  All of that was gone now.  More tears rolled down her cheeks, and Kara shifted her position, allowing Maggie to cry on her shoulder this time. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Kara whispered, and Maggie wasn’t sure if it was condolences or another unnecessary apology.  “Maybe the Maaldorians are lying.  It wouldn’t be the first time they used deception to get what they wanted.”

 

Maggie shook her head.  “I’ve never been that lucky,” she muttered, wiping her cheeks against Kara’s tunic.  “Like that dickweed said, why bother lying when we’re never going to see them again either way?”

 

“I know,” Kara sighed, leaning her head against Maggie’s.  “But there’s always hope, right?”

 

“Right.”  Maggie wasn’t really sure she believed that, but far be it from her to tell Kara she was wrong.  Not now.  She closed her eyes, praying to a god she hadn’t acknowledged in decades that, somehow, Alex would come back to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would I really kill off two of the show's best characters? Or are the Maaldorians lying to mess with Maggie and Kara's heads? Stay tuned to find out...in a few chapters. See you next week with the next part of Maggie and Kara's dilemma.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kara are sold....

 

She must have dozed off, because the next thing Maggie knew was someone insistently nudging her shoulder.  It took a moment or two to wake herself up fully.  When she did, Maggie noticed Kara staring at something on the other side of the room.  It was the same Maaldorian scumbag who’d told them that Alex and Lena were dead, talking with another alien in a language she couldn’t understand.  The second alien had gray skin and was wearing what looked like armor, though it was hard to tell whether the armor was black or just a really dark blue or purple.  Gray-skin was scrolling through something on a tablet – the same one the Maaldorians had used after pulling the information from her collar or whatever – and pausing every few moments to point to one of the captives.  And the ones that Gray-skin singled out were immediately snatched up by Maaldorian guards and dragged out of the room. 

 

The alien suddenly pointed in their direction, and Maggie barely had time to process what that could mean before the Maaldorians swarmed them both.  “Let me go!” Maggie snarled, only for one of the guards to slam a meaty fist into her abdomen, setting off a fresh wave of pain from her already-cracked rib.  It was all she could do not to give them the satisfaction of hearing her cry out in pain.  They dragged her and Kara into a small room with five dangerous-looking aliens that had also been picked out by the mystery visitor.  The guards shoved them to their knees alongside the others and left them there, locking the door.  “What the hell?” Maggie hissed, glancing at Kara.

 

Kara shook her head.  “No idea.  The language they were using isn’t one I’m familiar with.  But this is definitely bad.”

 

“No shit.”  The words were barely out of her mouth when more than a dozen guards swarmed in, followed by the gray-skinned alien.  Gray-skin gestured, and the guards hauled the captives to their feet.  This time, Maggie was wise enough not to resist.  She watched as Gray-skin drew what looked like a pistol and pointed it towards the center of the room.  Only instead of firing a bullet or a laser, the pistol created some kind of vortex when it discharged.  Next thing she knew, the guards removed her restraints and collar, then shoved her through.  It felt as though she was being ripped in a million different directions at once, and she couldn’t even scream.  Then, just as quickly, it was over, and Maggie found herself standing in what she could only describe as a space-age locker room.  Something sharp bit into the back of her neck, prompting a yelp as she whirled around to find the culprit.  It was another gray-skinned alien, though this one was wearing plain cloth garments instead of armor.  The alien waved some sort of device over her side that made the pain from the cracked rib disappear completely.

 

“Get dressed,” the alien barked, cutting off the question on the tip of her tongue about the device.  The alien shoved something into her arms that turned out to be a plain sleeveless tunic and long pants.  Maggie stripped off the other tunic and dressed herself in the new clothes just as the other captives started to materialize in the room – Kara included.  They all received the same treatment, which she now knew involved something being injected into the backs of their necks.  The fact that they could do so to Kara without even a hint of Kryptonite was definitely bad news.  She met Kara’s eyes as the Kryptonian changed clothes, but before she could even think about moving closer to her, several armored aliens – armed with large rifles – burst into the room.

 

“Let’s go, slaves!”  The one who spoke gestured with the rifle towards the door.  One of the other captives – a large, furry alien that reminded Maggie of a werewolf – glared.

 

“Varrik Wot is no one’s slave!”  Varrik crossed his arms and stood his ground, only to have one of the armed guards jab something into his side that sent him into convulsions.  It took several long moments for him to stop twitching. 

 

The lead guard launched a soft kick at Varrik’s side, then turned to the others.  “Tell Master R’Kard that the Toomian just forfeited his opportunity.”  Three of the guards left – two dragging an unconscious Varrik out between them – and once they were gone, the leader turned to the remaining captives.  “Anyone else?”  No one moved.  Maggie dared a glance at Kara, who seemed just as horrified as her by what they’d just witnessed.  But Kara also seemed reluctant to tempt fate by challenging these guys.  Not that Maggie could blame her.  Varrik was either incredibly brave or deeply stupid, and if they were to have any chance of making it out of this mess in one piece, it would definitely be better to play along.  For now, anyway.  “Good,” the leader finally nodded, seemingly satisfied at their compliance.  “Now get moving!”  Everyone immediately headed in the direction the guard was indicating, and Maggie took the opportunity to get next to Kara.  The locker room fed into a corridor, and – a few twists and turns later – they found themselves in a large courtyard.  It was still daylight out.  Once her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, Maggie’s heart sank straight into her stomach.  The sun shining down on them was red.  She glanced at Kara, who’d apparently come to the same realization if her crestfallen expression was anything to go by.  Wherever they were now, the Kryptonian was powerless.  Just as vulnerable as anyone else to whatever these sickos might have in mind.  She wanted to reach over and comfort her alien sister, but the guards had other ideas, shoving everyone to their knees on the sand that covered the courtyard grounds.   Looking around, Maggie could see battered training dummies, half-empty racks of blunted weapons, and other pieces of equipment that clearly hadn’t been used in some time. 

 

A set of doors burst open from another part of the building surrounding the courtyard, and the mystery alien who’d selected them strode onto the sand, followed by an Amazonian-looking female with midnight-black skin, red eyes, and long silver hair.  Gray-skin stopped in front of their group, looking at them with an expression Maggie couldn’t quite read.  “My name is R’Kard, but you lot will address me as either ‘Sir’ or ‘Master,’” he coldly informed them.  “Until recently, I was Captain of Lord Mongul’s Imperial Guard.”  R’Kard turned away for a moment, his eyes roving the rest of the courtyard.  “When I was a boy, my father ran the greatest gladiator academy on War World.  His name was legend…his champions winning more fights than those of any other academy.  But then, one of his fighters used a victory celebration as an opportunity to get close to our great Emperor and attempt an assassination.  Father paid for that with his life.  His gladiators were sold off to other academies, and I found myself bound in service to Lord Mongul.  But now, I have proven my loyalty and regained what should have been mine all along.”  He turned back to his captives.  “The six of you have the great honor of being the first gladiators to represent my academy in the arena.”  As he spoke, he gestured past the walls surrounding the courtyard, where Maggie could see a structure off in the distance that reminded her of the Roman Colosseum, only chrome-plated instead of stone.  “I selected you because you all have great potential – far too great to be wasted on the sorts of vile creatures who frequent Maaldorian auctions in search of body slaves and the like.  Athletes…rescue workers…enforcers on both sides of the law…heroes,” he added with a sneer, glaring straight at Kara.  “You should be grateful that I spared you the indignity and brought you here.  Paid the Maaldorians ten times what they’d have gotten otherwise.”  R’Kard walked a slow circle around the group, pausing behind Kara and stroking the back of her neck.  If not for the armed guards standing nearby, Maggie would’ve personally removed his hand for daring to touch her sister.  Instead, she could merely watch as Kara whirled around and tried to slap him, only to find his hand around her throat.  R’Kard lifted Kara off her feet.  “You dare try to harm me, slave?”

 

“I’m sure she didn’t mean it, Sir,” Maggie soothed, silently urging Kara not to argue.  Much as she hated showing this creep any sort of deference – and she sure as hell wasn’t going to call him Master – challenging him probably wouldn’t end well.  “She was just startled.  You wanted fighters, did you not?”

 

R’Kard glared at Maggie, but released Kara nonetheless.  “Next time you try raising a hand against me, you’ll join the Toomian in his fate,” he warned the Kryptonian.  “And from now on,” he added, turning to Maggie, “you will not speak unless spoken to.  Understood?”

 

Maggie nodded.  “Yes, Sir.”  Kara was still trying to catch her breath, but otherwise seemed unharmed.  She managed a nod as well.

 

“Good.”  Seemingly satisfied, R’Kard returned to his original position in front of the group.  “Let me make one thing perfectly clear:  I don’t care who you were before.  It doesn’t matter.  Your lives began the moment you set foot on this planet.  From now on, you will eat, sleep, and breathe the arena.  Your only purpose is to bring honor and glory to this academy.  Anything else will not be tolerated.  Which is why each of you received an implant the moment you arrived.  It contains a tracker, along with a powerful neurotoxin.  If any of you tries to escape, I will release that toxin into your system.  The toxin has no cure and will lead to an agonizing death.  And it will release automatically should you attempt to tamper with or remove the implant.”  The knot that had formed in Maggie’s stomach grew tighter as any hope of escape was cut off.  “On a more positive note,” R’Kard continued, either not noticing or ignoring his captives’ despair, “the implant also contains a universal translator, since I don’t have time to teach any of you our language and this won’t go very well if we can’t understand each other.  It also released nanites into your system to help you adapt to this planet.”  Maggie couldn’t help but wonder what exactly he meant by ‘adapt,’ but didn’t dare voice the question.  R’Kard gestured towards the alien who’d entered the courtyard with him.  “This is Shadowcat.  One of the greatest gladiators War World has ever seen.  When she earned her freedom, she turned her talents to training those who might one day take her place.  I secured her services for the same reason I plucked you lot out of the dregs the Maaldorians had to offer:  to ensure that this academy will surpass my father’s legend.  Heed her words as though she speaks with my voice.  Any insubordination will be harshly punished.”  He nodded to this ‘Shadowcat’ before stalking off, a couple of bodyguards falling in behind him.

 

As he left, ‘Shadowcat’ stepped up and started giving a similar-sounding speech, but Maggie was only half paying attention.  She was more concerned with the way Kara seemed to be fidgeting next to her.  “Calm down!” she hissed, praying that the so-called trainer wouldn’t notice.

 

Kara shook her head.  “I can’t do this, Maggie,” she whispered back.  “I can’t hurt people for entertainment.  I won’t.”

 

“I don’t like it either, kid, but it doesn’t look like we have much choice.”

 

“There’s always….” Kara trailed off as a shadow loomed over them.  Shadowcat.

 

“Am I boring the two of you?”

 

Maggie shook her head, silently begging Kara to hold her tongue.  “No, Ma’am.  Not at all.”

 

“Then what have I been saying?” Shadowcat challenged, arms crossed over her chest as she stared them down.  Maggie opened her mouth to respond, but quickly shut it again when she realized she couldn’t answer.  “That’s what I thought.” 

 

Kara suddenly stood up, ignoring Maggie’s silent plea for her not to.  “I am Kara Zor-El of the House of El,” she declared.  “And I refuse to participate in this barbaric ritual you dare call ‘entertainment.’  I will not cause someone else pain just to keep your audience happy.”

 

“This is not a democracy, Kryptonian.”  As she spoke, Shadowcat moved into Kara’s personal space, still towering over her.  Maggie estimated that the former gladiator had to be at least 6’5” tall, since the 5’8” Kryptonian just barely reached the other woman’s chin.  Not that the height difference deterred Kara.

 

“I don’t care!  You can’t—”  There was a loud crack as Shadowcat’s fist slammed into Kara’s jaw, sending the blonde sprawling on the sand.  Maggie quickly moved between them.  Foolish as Kara’s actions may have been under the circumstances, she wasn’t about to just stand by and watch the last of her family get beaten to a pulp.

 

“Leave her alone!” Maggie demanded, forcing herself not to tremble beneath the imposing alien’s red-hued gaze.

 

“Do you really think you can take me, human?”

 

Maggie drew in a deep breath, defiantly meeting the other woman’s eyes.  “Maybe not, but I’ll sure as hell try.”  She swung for Shadowcat’s chin, only to suddenly find herself face-down in the sand with that same arm twisted painfully behind her back.

 

“Lesson one,” the former gladiator intoned.  “In the arena, your mind is your most valuable asset.  Armor…weapons…utterly worthless if you lack the capacity for strategic thinking.  Gladiator bouts are rarely _intended_ to be death matches – mainly because trained gladiators are too valuable to keep replacing – but Lord Mongul has little issue with letting natural selection take its course.  In other words, stupidity will get you killed.  Take this one, for instance.”  She jerked on Maggie’s already aching arm as she spoke, and the detective could barely keep herself from crying out when something snapped.  “This human is smaller and weaker than I am, yet she chose to come at me head-on instead of taking the time to assess the situation and figure out my weak points.  Hopefully, it was just a momentary lapse in judgement borne out of pride, and not her normal approach.  I won’t waste my time training someone who can’t understand basic strategy.”  Shadowcat finally released Maggie’s arm and stood up.  Maggie rolled over, cradling the injured appendage, just in time to see Kara shoot back to her feet and launch herself into Shadowcat’s midsection.  The former gladiator barely budged at all, rewarding Kara’s efforts with a hard knee to the solar plexus, followed by an elbow between the shoulder blades.  Kara dropped straight to the sand, and for a moment Maggie couldn’t tell whether the younger girl was even breathing.  Then Kara started to stir.  “Stay down, Kryptonian,” Shadowcat warned.

 

“My name…is…Kara—”  The former gladiator cut Kara off with a hard boot to the chin, sending her onto her back. 

 

“You have no name.  Not until Master R’Kard deigns to give you one.  Now be smart and stay down!”

 

Unfortunately, Kara chose once again to ignore the warning.  “Screw you!” she spat, climbing back to her feet.  Maggie wanted to laugh at Kara’s apparent inability to curse even under these circumstances, but her very real fear for the Kryptonian’s life won out.  She sat up, still cradling her broken arm, and found herself watching helplessly as Shadowcat pulled Kara to her, wrapping a massive arm around the blonde’s throat.  Kara fought against the hold, clawing at Shadowcat’s flesh as she tried her best to wriggle free.

 

“Surrender, Kryptonian!”  But Kara continued struggling.  Shadowcat tightened her grip, pressing her other arm into the back of Kara’s neck, and soon the Kryptonian went completely limp.  Once she’d ceased fighting, Shadowcat dropped her back to the sand.  Maggie scrambled right to her side, using her good arm to shake Kara until her eyes opened once more, at which point she saw Shadowcat looming over them both.  “Lesson two,” Shadowcat growled, grabbing the front of Kara’s shirt and lifting the barely-conscious blonde off the ground.  “Survival in the arena is _not_ guaranteed.  While I meant it when I said that fights are rarely intended to be to the death, death still happens.  And skill alone is not always enough to stave it off.  The two things that will:  winning the crowd, and _knowing when to quit_.  Master R’Kard wants you to win, of course, but – unless you’re irredeemably stupid and unskilled – he’d prefer to have you live to fight another day rather than waste his investment on a battle you cannot win.  This,” she added, using her free hand to grab Kara’s and lift it up after manipulating it so that two fingers were raised, “may very well save your life someday.  It is the signal to Lord Mongul that you’ve had enough.  He sees that, and he’ll stop the fight so that the crowd may weigh in.  Of course, the signal will only work in your favor _if_ the crowd is on your side.  And I can promise you that they won’t back someone who thinks they’re above all this.”  She dropped Kara to the sand once more, turning to the armed guards stationed behind the captives.  “These two are done.  They can join the Toomian.”  Before Maggie could even think of protesting, the guards approached and hauled both of them upright.

 

“Hold!” a voice boomed, and Maggie raised her head to see R’Kard standing on a balcony above the training grounds.  “While I appreciate your insight, Shadowcat, I will decide their punishments, not you.  I believe the human and the Kryptonian have potential.  They just need an…attitude adjustment.”  He grinned in a way that sent shivers straight down Maggie’s spine.  “Have the healer tend to their injuries, then bring them to my garden.” 

 

“Yes, Master R’Kard.”  The guards dragged them from the sand, and the last Maggie saw of the courtyard was Shadowcat beginning a training exercise with the remaining ‘recruits.’  It didn’t take long to reach the healer, at which point Maggie and Kara were taken to separate rooms.  They strapped Maggie down to a table, leaving only her injured arm free, and the so-called ‘healer’ arrived just as they were finishing up.  Without a word, the healer grabbed the injured arm and started manipulating it.  It was all Maggie could do not to give the guards the satisfaction of hearing her scream in pain.  After several agonizingly long minutes, the healer picked up what looked like the same device they’d used on her ribs just after she arrived, focusing it on her arm this time.  And, just like before, it left her feeling like new.  Not that she had much time to enjoy the sudden lack of injury.  Almost immediately, the guards released her from the table and cuffed her hands behind her back. 

 

“Kara!” she protested, resisting their efforts to pull her from the healer’s office.

 

“The Kryptonian is not your concern.”  Someone yanked a dark hood over Maggie’s head, cutting off her view of her surroundings.  This time, she didn’t attempt to fight back when they dragged her away.  It was hard to keep track of the route beyond the fact that part of it led to a lower level, but when they finally came to a stop, Maggie found herself being shoved into what felt like a metal pole.  The guards uncuffed her hands and locked them into something above her head, leaving her feet just barely touching the floor.  As they finished, Maggie heard movement next to her, accompanied by a familiar grunt.  Several long moments passed before the guards finally pulled the hood off and walked away.  It soon became clear that ‘garden’ was some sort of twisted euphemism, as she was in the center of what could only be described as a torture chamber.  Medieval stuff like whips and chains intermingled with high-tech implements she couldn’t even begin to identify.  Definitely not good.  Maggie glanced to her right, finding Kara in the same predicament. 

 

“You okay, kid?” she whispered.

 

“I’ve been better.  You?”

 

Maggie sighed.  “As well as I can be, considering….”  She trailed off, shaking her head.  “What were you thinking, going after her like that?”

 

“Like I said, I’m not going to hurt people for entertainment.”

 

“While I agree with you in principle, pretty sure we’re not in any position to argue right now.”

 

“And yet you squared off with Shadowcat, too.”

 

“Which I only did because your dumbass Kryptonian pride was about to get you killed.  These people clearly don’t give two shits about the House of El.  They just want bodies to toss into the arena.”

 

“You’re smarter than you look,” a new voice said.  Maggie turned her head to see R’Kard approach, having exchanged his armor for what looked like a silk robe.  “I’m glad one of you was paying attention to my speech earlier.”  He moved in front of Kara.  “My father had a slave like you, once.  Proud.  Arrogant.  Clinging to his past like a security blanket, in hopes that it might somehow protect him.  It didn’t.”  Maggie watched helplessly as he seized Kara’s chin, forcing her to meet his eyes.  “My father beat that slave within an inch of his miserable life.  Left him a bloody, whimpering mess, begging for the pain to end.  He was quite cooperative after that.”

 

“Is that what you plan on doing to us?” Maggie asked softly, drawing his attention away from the Kryptonian.  He released his grip and moved in front of his human captive instead.

 

“Tempting as that may be, human, our technology has become far more sophisticated since then.”  With that same chilling grin that she’d seen on the balcony, R’Kard pulled a small black item from his pocket and pressed one of the buttons.  Almost immediately, a scream ripped from Kara’s throat as she writhed in pain.  R’Kard let it go on for several very long moments before pushing the button again, causing her to go limp.  “The implants we gave you are tied directly into your central nervous systems.  With the push of a button, I can cause you the most agonizing pain you’ve ever experienced, without leaving any lasting damage that might keep you from the arena.”

 

Maggie laughed harshly.  “Congratulations.  You’ve come up with the next great innovation in torture.  I’m sure sadists across the universe will—”  Before she could even finish the thought, it was as though every nerve in her body had been set ablaze.  Maggie bit down on her own tongue, not wanting to give R’Kard the satisfaction, even as her limbs thrashed about seemingly of their own accord and each movement caused the restraints to scrape new layers of flesh from her wrists.  By the time R’Kard finally shut it off, Maggie’s heart was hammering in her chest and she could barely breathe.  The fact that she was still hanging by her arms certainly didn’t help. 

 

“What part of not speaking without permission did you forget?”

 

“Fuck…you….” Maggie rasped, only for R’Kard to hit her with a fresh round of torment.  This time, she couldn’t stop herself from screaming.  She thought she heard Kara begging R’Kard to stop, but the pain made it almost impossible to focus.  It seemed like hours passed before he let up again.

 

“You’re making this much more difficult than it has to be, human.  Why don’t you just submit?”

 

Maggie glared at him, trying to catch her breath.  “I’m guessing the name ‘Spartacus’ means nothing to you,” she finally managed.

 

“No…but I like it.  Strong name for a fighter.”  R’Kard started pacing in front of them, keeping his little torture box in full view.  “You know, I admire your bravery.  Both of you.  It will serve you well in the arena.  Insubordination, on the other hand….”  He stopped pacing to glare. “That, I simply cannot tolerate.  One of you must be punished.”

 

“Only one?” Maggie asked, genuinely surprised.

 

“I cannot afford to have two gladiators behind in their training when the next games begin.”

 

“Take me, then,” Kara suddenly insisted.

 

Maggie shook her head.  “Kara, no.”

 

“Yes.”  Kara met R'Kard's gaze.  “I started it.  I was the one who defied Shadowcat.  Maggie only got involved trying to protect me.  Please…don't punish her for my actions.”

 

“How noble,” R’Kard sneered.  “Stupid, but noble.  Though I suppose I should have expected nothing less from the race that spawned the so-called ‘Man of Steel.’”  He pressed a finger to his ear, as though activating a communicator, and moments later his guards joined them in the ‘garden.’  “I’ve decided to make an example of the Kryptonian.  Have Shadowcat administer ten…no, twenty lashes, in full view of the other recruits, then throw her in the Hole.  She’ll stay there until I say otherwise.”

 

“Yes, Master R’Kard.”  The guards detached the cuffs around Kara’s wrists from the pole, leaving her restrained as they dragged her from the room.

 

“Leave her alone!” Maggie cried out, earning another round of pain from the implant.  By the time she recovered, Kara was already gone.  “You sick fuck.  What happened to not leaving any lasting damage?”

 

R’Kard shrugged.  “Unfortunately for your friend, using the implants won’t leave as much of an impression upon the other recruits.  And I’m letting her off fairly easy.  My father would have ordered no less than fifty lashes for that sort of insolence.”

 

“Real brave, aren’t you?  Sending other people to do your dirty work instead of delivering the punishment yourself.”

 

He laughed.  “You’re one to talk.  Barely even put up a fight when your Kryptonian friend volunteered herself.  Admit it…part of you was glad to let her take the fall.  Avoid the consequences.”  Maggie dropped her gaze as he spoke, ashamed at the fact that he was right.  Granted, it was only a small part of her that felt relief when R’Kard ordered Kara to be punished instead of her, but that hardly made her feel less guilty about it.  “Just as I thought.  Truth is, I was planning to punish the Kryptonian either way.  Having her offer herself up just makes the victory that much sweeter.”

 

“You bastard!”  Another brief jolt from the implant.

 

“My lenience only goes so far,” he warned.  “And I only extend it to you because I believe you have the makings of a champion.  The Maaldorians’ records on you were very thorough.”

 

“They said I was small and weak.”

 

He nodded.  “Maaldorians don’t believe in telling a slave what she’s really worth.  You may not be physically impressive, but you more than make up for that in fortitude.  Not only did you take on an army of Daxamite warriors – beings who could have crushed you like an insect without a second thought – with only a primitive projectile weapon to defend yourself, but you prevailed.  Took out at least a dozen of them on your way to rendezvous with your comrades.  And even before the invasion, you made a habit out of taking on larger and stronger aliens.  That sort of courage is not something Shadowcat can teach.  The crowds on War World will adore you.”

 

“Go to hell!” Maggie spat.  “I don’t fight for entertainment.”

 

“You speak as though you have a choice.  Odd, considering you were the one encouraging the Kryptonian not to fight me on it.”

 

Maggie glared.  “That was before I realized how twisted you really are.  I don’t care what you do with me, but I won’t play your sick game.”

 

“Oh…but you will.”  R’Kard moved in uncomfortably close.  “One thing I neglected to mention earlier:  when I said that the implant will help you adapt to this planet…well…that process involves the removal of memories.  Not all of them, of course.  Just the ones tying you to your old life.  Once those are gone, there will be nothing standing in the way of you bringing glory to this academy in the arena.”

 

“You…you’re lying.  That’s insane!”

 

“Not really.  When slaves rebel, it’s because they seek to return to their former lives.  I’m simply eliminating that temptation.  For most of your fellow gladiators, it will happen so gradually that they won’t even realize what they’ve lost.  In your case, however, I’ve decided to accelerate the process.”  As he spoke, R’Kard returned the torture box to his pocket and removed another device that reminded her of the hyposprays on _Star Trek_. 

 

“No…please….”  Shaking her head, Maggie tried in vain to twist away, only to have R’Kard latch onto her hair and expose her neck.  “I’ll keep Kara in line, I swear.”  She could have taken it if he’d decided to punish her with a beating or confinement.  But memories were all she had left of Alex.  She’d do anything to hang onto them for as long as possible.  Not that R’Kard cared.

 

“When I’m through, you won’t even remember her name.”  He pressed the instrument into the back of her neck, at the same spot where she’d been injected upon arrival.  “By the way…this is really going to hurt.”  Before she even had time to process what he’d said, Maggie was overcome with the most intense pain she’d ever experienced.  As though someone had jammed a live electrical wire straight into her spinal cord.  She screamed until the darkness finally claimed her….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments so far. See you next week!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara continues to resist R'Kard's attempts to bend her to his will.

“On your feet, Kryptonian!”

 

Kara’s eyes barely had a chance to adjust to the sudden intrusion of light – the first time in Rao-knows-how-long she’d seen more than a small sliver from the food slot at the bottom of the door – before the guards stormed in and hauled her upright.  They released her from the chains that had been keeping her tethered to the wall, cuffing her hands together in front of her and shoving a dark hood over her head as they dragged her from the cell.  Several twists, turns, and stairwells later, the guards forced Kara to her knees and yanked the hood away.  When her eyes finally adjusted, she found herself staring up at R’Kard, who was seated in a big, fancy chair like one of the lords on _Game of Thrones_.  “I trust, Kryptonian,” he drawled, “that you’ve had sufficient time to meditate upon your transgressions.”

 

“My name is—”  Pain spread throughout her entire body, making it impossible to even think, let alone speak.  It took several agonizingly long moments to cease, at which point she spotted R’Kard taking his finger off a button on the bracer he was wearing – one that clearly included some sort of control device.  He moved to where she knelt, grabbing a handful of hair and forcing her to meet his eyes.

 

“First,” he growled, “you have no name until I give you one.  At the rate you’re going, that won’t be happening anytime soon.”  He shoved her backwards, and she could barely keep from crying out as the impact aggravated the still-healing welts on her back.  Kara took a moment to collect herself before climbing back to her knees, gritting her teeth as the rough material of the garish orange scrubs (or, at least, something resembling scrubs) she’d been forced into after the whipping rubbed against her flesh with each movement, irritating the wounds further.  The healer had only stopped the bleeding, apparently having been under orders to let the lash marks heal on their own otherwise.  No doubt to teach her some sort of twisted lesson.  Determined not to give in to such tactics, Kara glared defiantly at R’Kard.  She opened her mouth, but before she could even utter a syllable, R’Kard backhanded her sharply across the jaw and grabbed the front of her scrubs, lifting her right into the air.  “Second,” he continued, “if you even _think_ about speaking without permission while in my presence ever again, I will sell you right back to the Maaldorians, in which case you’d best pray to whatever gods you believe in that your next Master will show you even _half_ of the mercy you’ve received from me thus far.  Do you understand me, Kryptonian?”  Kara nodded.  “I’m sorry…I didn’t quite hear you.”

 

“I understand.”

 

“You understand…what?”

 

Kara sighed.  “I understand, _Sir_.”

 

“Better.”  He released his grip and she crumpled to the floor, just barely managing to keep from landing directly on her back.  “Now…what am I to do with you?  Killing you would be a waste of an investment.  But that investment isn’t worth much if you won’t cooperate.  Selling you back to the Maaldorians isn’t a bad idea.  Let them auction you off to whichever sadistic lowlife can afford the privilege of owning the Last Daughter of Krypton.”  He knelt next to her as he spoke, running a hand through her hair in a perversion of a lover’s caress.  “Yes…I know _exactly_ who you were before you came here.  Your cousin nearly cost me everything during his brief stint in the arena.  The Lanterns have declared the so-called ‘Man of Steel’ off-limits, but they said nothing about you.  Finding the last living female Kryptonian among the Maaldorians’ offerings was simply too good an opportunity to pass up.”  R’Kard climbed back to his feet, grinning in a way that sent chills straight down Kara’s spine.  She pushed herself back to her knees once more and spat at his feet.  Oddly, that only seemed to amuse R’Kard.  “Defiant to the end, just like your cousin.  Kal-El also believed himself too good for the arena.”  R’Kard shook his head.  “Tempting as it is to simply wash my hands of you, Kryptonian, I think I’m going to enjoy breaking you even more.”  Kara glared, determined not to let R’Kard cow her into submission, but before she could even think of a comeback he pressed the button on his bracer again.  Her entire body was wracked with agony, intense enough to make her muscles seize up.  The next thing Kara knew, she was on her back staring up at her captor.  “You’ve brought all of this on yourself, you know,” he smirked.  “Had you just kept your mouth shut and accepted your fate with the rest of the recruits, you’d be well into your training and we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”  R’Kard walked a slow circle around her before grabbing a handful of hair and yanking her to her knees.  “It’s not too late to redeem yourself, Kryptonian,” he announced, releasing his grip.  “Swear fealty to me, and all will be forgiven.  You will be able to join your fellow recruits in training for the next games.  What say you?”

 

Kara shook her head.  “Never!”

 

“The others have already given me their oaths…even the human.”  He pressed another button on his bracer, bringing up a holographic display.  Kara watched in shock as Maggie – seemingly of her own accord – knelt before R’Kard and swore her loyalty, even offering her left arm to be branded with what Kara could only assume was R’Kard’s mark.  As the twisted ceremony ended, he shut off the display and returned his attention to his prisoner.  “Why continue fighting me on this, Kryptonian?  None of the others are.  Swear fealty and you’ll be rewarded.”

 

“I don’t know what you did to get Maggie dancing to your tune, but it changes nothing.  You can’t force me to fight for you.”

 

Scowling, R’Kard gestured towards someone she couldn’t see.  It took mere moments for guards to come in and drag Kara back to her feet.  “Toss the Kryptonian back in the Hole,” he growled.  “And cut back on her rations.  I won’t waste more supplies than absolutely necessary on someone who refuses to earn her keep.”  He waved her away, at which point the guards jammed the hood back over her head and marched her from the room.  It was hard to keep track of which way they were going, but she assumed it was more or less back the way they’d come.  Eventually, the guards stopped moving forward, shoving her against a wall.  She barely stopped herself from crying out when her back made contact with the solid metal.  The hood stayed in place as the guards removed the solid cuffs around her wrists and replaced them with a set of manacles that were connected by a short length of chain.  They snapped shackles around her ankles as well before opening a nearby door and shoving her inside.  Once she heard the rather ominous slam that signaled she’d been locked in, Kara reached up and snatched the hood away.  Not that it helped.  Whether or not it was the same room as before, it was just as dark.  The only difference was that she wasn’t chained to the wall this time.  For now.  Slumping down in the corner farthest from the door, Kara drew her knees to her chest and dropped her head in her hands.  Losing Alex and Lena was bad enough.  Now Maggie could be slipping away from her as well, leaving her with no one.  She hadn’t felt so alone since the day her mother put her into that escape pod.  A sob escaped as the weight of all she’d now lost finally hit her.  Barring a miracle, it seemed almost certain that she’d be living out the rest of her days under War World’s red sun, either as R’Kard’s prisoner or his slave, depending on his mood.  And just how long that might be was pretty much in his hands.  All because of Cadmus and their allies back on Earth.

 

Kara curled up on the floor and closed her eyes, half-hoping that this would turn out to be some sort of nightmare and she’d wake up back in her loft.  And in the quiet, she could almost hear her mother.  “ _Though we go forth alone,_ ” Alura’s voice intoned, “ _our soul unites us under Rao's gladsome rays. We're never lost, never afraid for we shrink not under the Sun of Righteousness. Rao binds us to those we love. He gives us strength when we have none. And in the darkest places, he guides us. For Rao sees all, feels all. His love eternal. Rao, protect us, so that we might protect others. And we shall rise, a fire in His heart, burning and free._ ”  Why that prayer suddenly came to her, Kara didn’t know.  Though her faith in Rao had never wavered, she hadn’t thought about the actual prayers and rites in years.  Not since her early days with the Danvers’.  The prayer had comforted her then, but now, the words rang hollow.  If Rao was so loving, why would He condemn her to such a cruel fate, alone and captive on a planet who-knows-how-many light years away from the one she called home?  What possible purpose could her suffering serve in the grand scheme of things?  The prayer started to repeat, and she shut it out, not wanting another reminder of what had been taken from her.  Sleep eventually took her, and it was far from peaceful, plagued with nightmares about the Phantom Zone and its never-ending silence.

 

And so it began.  Food would come seemingly at random, less than half of what she’d been given before.  Just barely enough to keep her going.  It was impossible to keep track of time in that room, and the lack of consistency in food delivery certainly didn’t help.  All she had were long stretches of darkness and quiet, occasionally punctuated by the food slot opening or interrupted by another trip to R’Kard’s audience chambers, where he’d show her footage of how well Maggie was apparently doing in her training, then demand her oath of fealty and have her beaten and returned to the Hole when she inevitably refused. 

 

After about three or four of those trips, Kara stopped eating what little food they were shoving into the cell.  She couldn’t see the point.  R’Kard wasn’t going to keep her around indefinitely – not as long as she refused to play his game – and she had no intention of giving him what he wanted just to save her own skin.  Alex and Lena were gone, and Maggie clearly didn’t need her.  It was hard not to think that maybe it would be better to just let herself fade away….

 

 _“How is she?”_ Kara heard R’Kard ask as consciousness finally started to return.  As the uneaten meals had begun to pile up, she’d felt herself growing weaker, and the last thing she remembered was closing her eyes, unable to keep them open any longer.

 

 _“Weak and severely malnourished,”_ someone – the healer, presumably – responded.  _“Begging your pardon, Sir, but this has gone on far too long.  Why not just return her to the Maaldorians or do what you did to the Toomian if she’s so much trouble?”_

 

_“That’s my business.  What will it take to fix her?”_

_“Time under a yellow sun emulator would be the best remedy.  Her cells are designed to absorb the radiation and use it repair her body, among other things.”_

R’Kard seemed to pause for a moment.  _“Fine.  But use the Nth metal restraints to keep her in place.  I won’t have my investment using her powers to run off.  And only use the emulator long enough to restore her health.  Once she’s back in fighting shape, get her to a regular recovery room.  Preferably one where she can get plenty of red sun to bring her back down to normal.”_

_“Yes, Sir.”_   Footsteps faded into the background, and Kara found herself slipping back into unconsciousness despite her best efforts to fight it.

 

The next time she woke up, Kara was able to actually open her eyes.  She was under what appeared to be a high-tech version of the sun lamps the DEO used, wearing something resembling an especially flimsy hospital gown.  Kara instinctively tried to rise, only to realize that she was pinned to whatever they had her laying on.  And her attempts to break the restraints only made her wrists hurt.  Either her powers were still out, or they used something she couldn’t damage.  A moment later, she recalled the conversation she’d heard about the Nth metal and dropped back onto the hard metal ‘bed.’  “Why?” she whispered to herself.  She should have been in Rao’s light with the rest of her family.  Assuming, of course, it even existed.  But she was clearly still trapped in the hell known as War World.  Drawing in a deep breath to try and calm herself, Kara noticed an odd sensation around her abdomen.  A quick check with her x-ray vision revealed some kind of metal disc attached to her stomach, with a tube coming out of it that was attached to a machine next to where she lay.

 

“It’s an emergency nutrition delivery system,” a voice explained.  “Unless you’d prefer a tube going through your nose and down your throat.”

 

Shaking her head, Kara turned in the direction the voice had come from to find a humanoid female standing in the doorway, her dark hair and pale skin setting her apart from R’Kard and his ilk.  For a moment, Kara found herself thinking of Lena, but she shook it off.  “You’re new,” she finally managed.  The healer she’d seen on day one had been a native, she was sure of it.

 

“I’ve been around,” the woman shrugged.  “Master R’Kard only assigned me to your case now because he thought I had the best chance of bringing you back from this idiocy.  Probably because our home planets were so close.”

 

“You’re from…from….”

 

“Daxam?” she supplied.  Kara nodded, more than a little freaked out about suddenly not remembering the planet’s name but doing her best not to show it.  “Yes, I am a Daxamite.  But before you go lumping me in with all of the horrible stories I’m sure you heard growing up, I can assure you I’m not here by choice.”  As she spoke, the Daxamite pulled down the high collar of her tunic to reveal a metal band around her throat.  “Not all of the Daxamites who escaped the destruction joined Rhea’s army.  My family found a planet not far from this one to settle down.  But my father soon grew enamored of Lord Mongul’s games and got himself deep in debt to Lord Mongul himself.  I was how he paid that debt.”  She sighed.  “I never knew my mother, but her journals taught me all she knew healing, and Lord Mongul apprenticed me to one of his own healers once I became his property.  Then, when Master R’Kard was permitted to retire from the guard and reclaim his inheritance, I was included as a sort of parting gift.”

 

Kara sighed.  “I’m sorry.  But why are you telling me this?”

 

“So you know that I’m not the enemy.  I don’t agree with everything that goes on here, but there’s not much I can do to change it.  What I _can_ do is keep you alive.”

 

“Even if I want to die?” Kara asked quietly.

 

“If you really wanted to die, you’d have strangled yourself with your chains or bashed your head against the wall.  Maybe found something to use to slit your own throat.  Starving yourself is hardly the most efficient way to end it all.  You had to know that someone would figure it out eventually and get you out of that cell.”  Unable to come up with a response, Kara turned away from the Daxamite.  “My name is Zara, by the way,” the healer continued, moving a bit closer to the bed.  “What’s yours?”  Kara looked at her again, frowning.  Was this some sort of trick?  “I won’t tell Master R’Kard you used it…promise.”

 

Kara sighed.  “It’s Kara.  Kara…Kara….”  She closed her eyes, fighting back tears as she tried desperately to recall that simple bit of information.

 

“It’s okay,” Zara assured her.  “I was expecting something like this.  The nanites you were injected with when you arrived were designed to, among other things, gradually erode the memories of who you were before War World.  Though Kryptonian and Daxamite minds are generally more resistant to such manipulation, so you’ll likely bounce back – more or less – once your body has recovered from the malnourishment and the mental effects of the isolation start to abate.” 

 

“Does he do that to all of his slaves?”

 

Zara nodded.  “Master R’Kard doesn’t know that the nanites don’t work as well on us.  I just have to be careful what I say around him.  As for the others brought here with you, everything seems to be right on track.  Worse in some cases.”

 

“Is that what happened to Maggie?  The human I arrived with?”

 

Another nod.  “I can’t say for sure how far along she is, since Master R’Kard only trusts his personal healer with her care.”

 

“Right,” Kara sighed, clenching her fists and contemplating using her heat vision to try and cut through the metal.  Zara must have noticed something, because she suddenly reached out and grabbed Kara’s arm.

 

“I wouldn’t recommend that,” she warned.  “Master R’Kard made me set up a failsafe.  If you try to use certain abilities, it’ll set off your pain receptors automatically.”

 

Kara nodded, silently running through every curse she could recall.  “So how long have I been on this planet?”

 

“About 2.5 lunar cycles.”  Which meant two and a half months, give or take.  Depending on how time worked on War World as compared to Earth.  But before either of them could say anything further, R’Kard himself strode into the room.

 

“So how is the patient?” he asked, as though Kara wasn’t even there.

 

“The combination of the yellow solar emulator and the nutritional supplements seem to be restoring her strength, but I would prefer to give her another solar cycle or two under the emulator to be certain.”

 

R’Kard seemed to think for a moment.  “One cycle.  After that, I want her back under our sun.  She can finish recovering the normal way.”  At that, he finally turned his attention to Kara herself.  “Did you really think I’d let you get away with killing yourself?” he snarled.  “I am the only one who gets to make that call.  However,” he added, dialing back the anger a bit, “since my previous approach was clearly unsuccessful, I have a proposal.”

 

“Forget it,” Kara spat.

 

He chuckled.  “Hear me out, Kryptonian.  You might actually like what I have to say.”

 

“I doubt it, but you’re going to say it anyway, aren’t you?”

 

“You’re learning,” he shot back.  “I would like to propose a small wager between the two of us.  Once my healer here has cleared you to compete, you will fight a gladiator of my choosing, one on one.  No weapons…no tricks…just a little ‘friendly’ bout.  If you win, I will release you from my service, free and clear.  I’ll even arrange transport to whichever planet you like.”

 

Kara frowned.  “And if your gladiator wins?”

 

“Then you will give me your oath of fealty and accept whatever fate I decree for you.”

 

“How do I know you’ll keep your word if I win?”

 

R’Kard flashed that chilling smile of his.  “My healer is a witness, and I will allow her to attend the bout in order to keep me honest.”

 

Kara shook her head.  “I know she’s one of your slaves.”

 

“True,” he shrugged.  “But healers – slave or free – have the rare privilege of being able to overrule me on certain matters.  This can be one of them, in the event that you are victorious.”

 

“Fine.  And you trust me to keep my word if I agree?”

 

“I know you Kryptonians are an honorable race.  Swear to the terms in the name of your god, and it’s as binding as any contract.”

 

Kara sighed.  Of course R’Kard would do his research.  “Alright…I’ll do it.  I’d shake your hand, but….”  She trailed off, glancing pointedly at the restraints.

 

“Your oath will suffice.”

 

She nodded.  “I swear in the name of Rao, god of the sun, that if I lose this contest, I will give you my oath of fealty and accept my fate on your world.”

 

“Excellent,” he grinned.  “We have an accord.”  He turned to the healer.  “Let me know the second you feel she is ready to fight.”  With that, R’Kard strode back out of the room, not even waiting for Zara’s response.  After several long moments of rather awkward silence, Kara finally met the Daxamite’s eyes.

 

“Do you think he actually means any of it?”

 

Zara shrugged.  “Hard to say.  But this might be your best chance to get back to whichever planet you call home now.”

 

“Maybe,” Kara sighed.  “I should’ve asked to take Maggie with me.  She shouldn’t have to spend the rest of her life here.”

 

“I doubt Master R’Kard would’ve agreed, even if you had asked.  He’s taken as much interest in her as he has you…more, even.  Though if you do make it home, I suppose it’s possible you could someday come back here with help to get her free.”

 

Nodding, Kara laid back down on the metal bed.  She saw Zara doing something at what she assumed were the emulator controls.  A moment later, it felt like the radiation it emitted had intensified.  “What was that?”

 

“Master R’Kard only gave you one more cycle under the emulator, but he never said I couldn’t turn it up.  I figure the higher it’s set, the stronger you’ll be when I have to shut it off.”

 

“Thanks…I think.  I don’t suppose I could get some real food?”

 

Zara shook her head.  “Not until you’re out from under the emulator.  After starving yourself like that, eating too much too soon could make you sick.  Just let the nutritional supplements and the emulator do their work for now.”

 

“Fine,” Kara grumbled.  Under the circumstances, it would be pointless to argue.  “But if I’m going to be stuck on this bed for another day, can I at least have a pillow?”

 

“That, I think I can manage.”  As she spoke, Zara retrieved something from a storage cabinet and placed it beneath Kara’s head.  Not quite as soft as what she was used to, but it was better than nothing.  With a grateful smile, Kara settled down and closed her eyes, letting herself drift back to sleep while the treatment took its course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments so far! See you next week as we find out what R'Kard has in store for our hero.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara faces R'Kard's challenge. Will she prevail?

After a full day beneath the yellow solar emulator, with food being pumped straight into her stomach, Kara was finally detached from the metal slab (and the feeding machine) and taken to another room…one with a window allowing the red sun outside to shine right on the bed.  The guards cuffed one hand to the bed rail and left her there.  It only took a few hours for the sun to sap the strength she’d regained, rendering her effectively human once more.  On the upside, she was actually able to get real food in this room – or, at least, what passed for it in R’Kard’s little ‘kingdom.’  And Zara wasn’t an entirely unpleasant companion.  Kara still wasn’t sure she trusted the Daxamite, but it was better than being alone.  It helped that Zara allowed – even encouraged – her to talk about her past, thus staving off further memory loss and even restoring some of what had already faded.  She still couldn’t recall her Kryptonian name, though she knew she was from an important House, but she remembered another name.  Danvers.  Her Earth name…the one she shared with Alex, her sister.  Who was either dead, or out there in the universe somewhere trying to get to her.  Though it had become easy to believe the Maaldorian version while she was trapped in isolation with nothing but her own increasingly morose thoughts, now that she had some sliver of hope again, Kara preferred to think that their version was a lie.  Alex couldn’t be that easy to get rid of.  Nor Lena, for that matter.  It had to be just a matter of time before they came to the rescue.  Assuming, of course, that Kara couldn’t win R’Kard’s wager.

 

She spent about a week stuck in bed, and after that Zara started her on a daily exercise routine to build her strength without the aid of a yellow sun.  It took another month before the Daxamite told Kara she believed she was ready to face whoever R’Kard had in mind.  Which meant that she’d been away from Earth for around 4 months, give or take.  Not good.  Cadmus wanted her out of the way for a reason.  The longer she was gone, the worse things would probably be when and if she managed to return.

 

The opening of a door disrupted her train of thought, and Kara sat up to see Zara walk in, flanked by two of R’Kard’s guards.  “It’s time,” one guard coldly informed her.  Zara removed the cuff currently tethering her to the bed and set some clothes down on it before activating a ‘screen’ to give her some semblance of privacy while she changed.  The clothes turned out to be dark pants, a gray shirt, and heavy boots – not unlike what she’d seen Maggie wearing in the training footage R’Kard took great pleasure in showing off.  Kara pulled them on quickly and was in the process of tying the boots when the screen faded.  She barely managed to finish before the guards cuffed her wrists together and dragged her from the recovery room.  There was no hood this time, so Kara was fully aware of every twist and turn between there and where they ultimately ended up.  The same weird ‘locker room’ where R’Kard’s portal had dropped her the day he took her from Takron-Galtos.  One of R’Kard’s minions was there waiting, clutching something she couldn’t identify.  The guards removed the cuffs and shoved her towards said minion, who immediately came over and started helping her into what turned out to be some kind of armor.  Nothing fancy…just a leather chest protector, bracers, and shin guards.  The minion handed her what looked like a crude hair tie and she used it to make a loose ponytail.  And once she was finished with all of that, the guards snapped the cuffs back on and marched her out to the courtyard.  R’Kard, Shadowcat, and Zara were already out there with the ‘recruits,’ gathered around a hastily-constructed cage like what Roulette used for her fight club.  The guards lost no time in removing the cuffs and shoving her inside, locking the door behind her so she couldn’t back out.

 

“Attention, gladiators!” R’Kard boomed, stepping forward.  “Today we are gathered to bear witness to one final test for one of your own.  The Kryptonian you see inside the cage has made it clear that she feels herself to be better than you…that she believes herself ‘too good’ to be part of your noble profession.  If she manages to defeat your fellow gladiator today, I have agreed to let her leave this planet.  But, should she lose, she will have no choice but to finally accept War World as her permanent home.  And passing this final test will make my chosen gladiator worthy of being presented to Lord Mongul as this academy’s champion at the next games.  Are you ready?” he asked, turning to someone Kara couldn’t see.  A moment later, the door on the other side of the cage opened and Maggie strode in.

 

“You said no tricks!”

 

R’Kard smirked.  “I also said you’d face a gladiator of my choosing.  Don’t like it?  You can always forfeit.”

 

“Never!” Kara spat, turning her attention to Maggie.  The detective was pacing the cage, swinging her arms.  No doubt trying to limber up before the fight.  And she barely seemed to notice Kara. 

 

Shadowcat moved close to the cage.  “The rules are simple.  No fatal blows, but everything else is fair game.  The fight will end when one of you renders your opponent unconscious, injures them to the point where they cannot continue, or causes them to signal that they’ve had enough.  Do you both understand?”

 

“Must you suck the fun out of everything, Kitty?” Maggie shot back, rolling her eyes.  Kara expected Maggie to receive some sort of punishment for daring to use such an informal nickname, but Shadowcat simply shook her head.

 

“Was that a yes, human?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you, Kryptonian?”

 

Kara nodded.  “I understand.”  Not that she had a choice in the matter.  She did agree to the terms of the wager, after all.  Even swore in the name of Rao.  Kara turned back to Maggie, who still seemed a bit…off.  Shadowcat gave the order to begin and the two started circling.  “You don’t have to do this, Maggie,” Kara whispered.

 

Maggie took a swing at her head, and Kara just barely managed to dodge the blow.  “Don’t talk like you know me, Kryptonian,” she sneered. 

 

“But I do, Maggie.  You were going to marry my sister.  We’re practically family.”

 

This time, Kara wasn’t able to avoid a hard fist to the jaw.  The blow sent her reeling into the cage.  “Master R’Kard hasn’t given me a name yet, and my only family is here at this academy.  Has been for as long as I can remember.”  As Maggie spoke, Kara dared a glance at R’Kard, who seemed all-too-pleased at this development.  But before she could even begin to wonder how he’d managed to completely erase Maggie’s memories of Earth so quickly, the (former) detective grabbed a handful of hair and slammed her face against the metal before driving a knee into her gut.  Kara dropped to her knees, ears still ringing from the collision with the cage.  Maggie launched a kick at her face and Kara somehow managed to catch her leg and twist, sending her to the cage floor.

 

“Stay down,” she begged, pushing herself back to her feet.  “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Maggie laughed, but not in the warm, friendly way Kara was used to.  “Then prepare to lose.”  She leapt back up and charged, driving Kara back-first into the cage.  Biting back a cry of pain, Kara shoved her away.  She got her arms up just in time to block the next several blows.  Maggie – or whoever she believed herself to be now – was relentless.  Kara scarcely had time to breathe as the smaller woman’s fists flew at her, occasionally slipping past her defenses to hit her vulnerable spots.  A quick headbutt finally got her some space, causing Maggie to stumble a bit.  Though it also took Kara a moment or two to recover her wits.  Apparently, doing that move without her invulnerability was a bad idea.  Some stroke of luck allowed Kara to shake off the cobwebs before Maggie, and she seized the opportunity to get behind her opponent and grab her up in a sleeper hold, like Alex had taught her.  She hoped to end this without doing Maggie any serious harm.  And, for a few moments, it looked like it might actually work.  Maggie started to go limp in her grasp.  But then the detective seemed to get a second wind and backed Kara into the cage once again, forcing her to release the hold.  A hard forearm to the throat left Kara sputtering and gagging.  As she struggled to catch her breath, Maggie slammed her to the ground and started kicking.  Kara definitely felt a couple of ribs crack.  She instinctively curled up to try and protect herself, at least until she could breathe again.  The kicking stopped, and Kara dared a glance up.  Maggie was gloating as though the fight was over.  Forcing herself to ignore the pain, Kara pushed back to her feet.

 

“You can’t finish me that easy,” she rasped.  Growling, Maggie charged, and Kara used the detective’s own momentum to send her flying into the cage.  She followed up with a hard boot to the stomach.  “Please…stay down this time.”

 

“Fuck off!”

 

Kara shook her head.  “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, praying to Rao for forgiveness as she aimed her boot for Maggie’s head.  But before she could make contact, Maggie grabbed her foot.  She used it to force Kara backwards as she regained her own footing.  With a disconcertingly evil grin, Maggie wrapped an arm around Kara’s lower leg, even as she shoved the Kryptonian to the ground.  The next thing Kara knew was searing pain as Maggie somehow managed to dislocate her knee and snap her ankle in one smooth move.  She screamed, but no one seemed interested in stopping the match at that point.  No…R’Kard and his ‘recruits’ were content to stand by and watch as Maggie circled her now-helpless prey.  The smaller woman grabbed Kara’s left arm and started wrenching, clearly intent on snapping that, too.  Shadowcat had taught her well.  The pain made it nearly impossible for Kara to even think, but she recalled the trainer’s lecture on day one…the part about living to fight another day.  Loathe as Kara was to give up her one chance at going home, there was no way she could win at this point.  She couldn’t even stand.  And if Maggie succeeded in tearing up her arm, she’d be even more defenseless than she was already.  So Kara used her free hand to raise the two fingers, praying that R’Kard and/or Shadowcat would see the signal and put an end to this before Maggie ended up doing something she’d regret, when and if her memories ever returned.  She heard the cage door open, but not before she felt her elbow snap and had to bite back another scream.  A quick boot from Maggie sent her rolling to the side just as Shadowcat stepped between them.

 

“Enough!” the former gladiator barked.  Maggie raised her hands and backed up a few paces as Shadowcat knelt down next to Kara.  “Can you continue?”  Kara shook her head, in too much pain to even speak.  “So you wish to forfeit?”  She nodded.  “Very well, then.”  Shadowcat stood up.  “The human wins by forfeit,” she announced.

 

Grinning, R’Kard moved to the cage door and gestured for Maggie, who joined him on the outside.  “This human has performed beyond even my wildest expectations,” he boomed, throwing an arm across Maggie’s shoulders.  “She not only won the academy’s tournament, but has just soundly defeated the Kryptonian rebel who would tear this place down if given half a chance.  I give you your champion:  Spartaca!”  The other recruits started chanting the name, joined by the guards and whoever else was standing around.  Cradling her injured arm, Kara laid back and closed her eyes as she fought back tears.  Maggie – the last of her family if Alex and Lena were truly gone – was lost, replaced by R’Kard’s creation.  She had no one left.

 

Someone called for a healer, and Kara opened her eyes to see Zara walk in with the same two guards who’d dragged her there in the first place.  “I know you’re in pain,” the Daxamite whispered, kneeling beside her.  “I’m going to give you a sedative so we can get you out of here without you thrashing around too much and making things worse.  Okay?”  Kara nodded, offering no resistance as Zara put an injection device to her neck.  Moments later, she felt herself slipping into blissful oblivion…. 

 

When she finally woke up, the first thing Kara noticed was the complete lack of pain.  As though she’d been placed under the solar emulator again…only she couldn’t feel the radiation now.  She opened her eyes to find herself in a metal cage.  Almost like a dog kennel, but made from much sturdier materials.  The clothes she’d been wearing for the fight had been replaced with something similar to what they’d given her when she first arrived, her wrists were cuffed to a chain around her waist, her ankles were shackled together and bolted to the floor, and she could feel subtle vibrations beneath her…like whatever she was in was moving.  She looked past the bars of her cage and found the Toomian – whom she’d assumed had been killed ages ago – in a similar predicament.  Only when he happened to glance her way, his eyes seemed more like those of an animal than a sentient being.  But before she could even think to open her mouth and ask if he knew what was going on, a hologram appeared in the space between their cages.  R’Kard.  He looked right at her, completely ignoring the Toomian.  **_“I was starting to wonder when you’d wake up.”_**

 

“What’s going on?  Where are you taking me?”

 

 ** _“I don’t recall giving you permission to speak, Kryptonian.  But I’m going to let it slide this time, as you are undoubtedly experiencing some confusion regarding the terms of our little wager.  Allow me to enlighten you.  I don’t want your oath.  Not now.  After your disappointingly pathetic performance against my new champion, I have no desire to watch you taint Lord Mongul’s arena with your cowardice.  If you cannot bring yourself to do whatever it takes to win, even with your very freedom at stake, then you are not worthy to set foot on such hallowed ground.”_**   R’Kard shook his head, glancing briefly at the Toomian before returning his attention to her.  **_“Fortunately for you, there are other ways that I can keep my investment in you from turning into a total waste.  The Arena may be the most well-known and prestigious venue for gladiatorial combat here on War World, but it’s not the only one.  There are plenty of others.  Places with fewer rules and higher stakes…like the Underworld.  The Toomian already knows it well.  Two fighters walk in, and only one leaves.  Kill or be killed.”_**

 

“Forget it!” Kara spat.  “I may have agreed to fight for you if I lost, but killing wasn’t part of the deal!”

 

R’Kard frowned.  **_“You agreed to accept whatever fate I decreed for you.  And I’ve decided that you’re worthless to me as long as you’re weighed down by your compassion for others.  The Underworld will cure you of that.  Or you’ll die, and I’ll finally have my revenge against your cousin.  I win either way.  The question is how badly you want to live.  I guess we’ll find out soon enough.”_**   The hologram disappeared before Kara could respond.  She dared another glance at the Toomian, wondering if she was doomed to the same fate…reduced to little more than a primitive creature, operating on instinct over reason.  R’Kard would probably welcome the change. 

 

Whatever they were traveling in started to slow, and the second it came to a stop the room was filled with guards.  They unlocked the cage and detached the shackles from the floor before marching her down a long, dark tunnel.  The tunnel eventually opened up into what Kara could only describe as a pit.  There was a sizable dirt circle in the center – presumably for the fights themselves – with crude stands surrounding most of it, separated from the fighting area by a metal barrier that was about waist-high.  Where the stands ended, there was a full-sized metal barrier (more of a wall, really) that she couldn’t see past from her current position.  The guards marched the Toomian straight past the barrier.  As for Kara, they brought her to a large alien with purple skin and ridges lining his head and arms.  “New meat?” Purple-skin asked, looking almost bored.  The guards nodded, and Purple-skin gestured in the direction the Toomian had been taken.  As it turned out, there were cages behind the barrier, many of which were already occupied by aliens from a variety of species.  Kara couldn’t remember which ones at the moment, not that it really mattered.  They dragged her to an empty cage, removed the restraints, and shoved her inside, locking the door behind her.  She could see the pit from her vantage point, but most of the crowd would be hidden.  Settling into the corner farthest from the door, Kara closed her eyes and started to meditate…something she hadn’t done in years.  But she felt like she needed it now.  This so-called ‘Underworld’ and the likelihood that she’d have to break her code just to live another day terrified her.  And there was no way she could do anything if frozen by fear.  She had to find a way to push past it…to focus on somehow getting through this latest trial without sacrificing her own morals. 

 

Eventually, the noises around her grew loud enough to disrupt the meditation, and Kara opened her eyes to find a fight in full swing before a crowd as vocal as any sporting event on Earth.  The Toomian was taking on a small blue alien that reminded her a bit of one of Maggie’s old informants, though the name currently escaped her.  Blue had what looked like a rusty sword, while the Toomian was fighting with his own claws and fangs.  Neither wore any sort of armor.  And, despite being the one with a weapon, Blue was losing badly.  He was bleeding from multiple gashes and fading fast.  Kara watched in horror as the Toomian batted the blade from Blue’s weakened grip and pounced, tearing into the smaller alien like a beast devouring its prey.  The crowd cheered as the guards wrangled the Toomian out of the cavern and someone came out to drag the corpse off the dirt.  Only the fact that she hadn’t eaten since before the fight with Maggie kept her from throwing up. 

 

The next several bouts were just as bloody.  Kara could only watch as other aliens were gutted, dismembered, and even beheaded, all for a roaring crowd who couldn’t seem to get enough of the gore.  The grislier the fighter’s end, the more the audience cheered.  And after each bout, the surviving combatant was taken away, just like the Toomian (who had presumably been returned to whatever had brought them there), until it was down to just Kara and a massive alien with four arms and large tusks protruding from his mouth.  Not exactly a fair fight.  Kara prayed to every Kryptonian deity she could remember as the guards opened her cage and steered her into the fighting pit.  Her opponent was nearly twice her size and already seemed to have the crowd’s favor.  Purple-skin, clad in an outfit made from bones which gave him a demonic appearance, moved between them.  “And now for our final fight of the evening!” he boomed, playing to the audience.  “To my left, a living legend of the Underworld:  V’Rill, the Undefeated Branx!”  V’Rill raised all four of his arms as his fans cheered.  “And to my right, the Underworld’s newest fighter:  the last living Kryptonian female in the universe.”  The crowd booed, and Kara couldn’t help but notice that he didn’t bother using a name.  Probably because he didn’t expect her to survive.  Not exactly a confidence boost.  Frankly, Kara wasn’t even sure how much of a chance she had against this alien.  She just prayed the gods would be kind to her, granting her a quick death if a miracle wasn’t possible.  “As always,” Purple-skin continued, “the gods will choose your weapons for you.”  He held up a bag that rattled and V’Rill stuck a couple of fingers inside, retrieving a small disc with some sort of writing on it.  “The gods have granted V’Rill a double-bladed axe!”  As he spoke, a guard retrieved the weapon in question and handed it to the Branx, who tossed it between his four hands as though it were a handkerchief.  Willing her own hands not to shake, Kara reached into the bag and pulled out a different disc.  She couldn’t read the writing, but Purple-skin seemed a bit too happy when he saw it.  “Pity, Kryptonian.  The gods have only granted you a staff.”  One of the guards handed her what amounted to a thin metal pole.  Lightweight and easy to maneuver, but she doubted even her hardest swing would put a dent into V’Rill’s thick skin.  She gave it an experimental twirl, vaguely recalling something she’d seen in a movie.  Somehow, Kara managed not to fumble the staff, but her efforts still seemed to do little more than amuse the Branx.  “Begin!” Purple-skin declared, backing out of the pit.

 

Almost immediately, V’Rill charged forward, swinging the axe straight for her head.  She barely managed to roll out of his way.  The second Kara was back on her feet, she swung the staff for the back of his knee.  It didn’t even slow him down.  He turned and tried to plant the axe in her chest.  Kara backpedaled into the metal wall, diving away at the last second and causing him to drive the axe into that instead.  Thankfully, it got stuck there, despite V’Rill’s best efforts to pull it out.  He let out a frustrated growl and tried to snatch her up with his lower arms.  Kara jabbed the end of her staff between his legs, which actually made him howl in pain.  But before she could take advantage, one of his upper arms grabbed the staff and snapped it in two, tossing it aside, while the other wrapped around her throat and squeezed.  His lower arms latched onto her wrists.  Kara could feel herself getting lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, and – in a desperation move – swung her foot up between his legs, figuring it would work just as well the second time.  And it did.  V’Rill released his grip and she scrambled away, grabbing up a handful of dirt as she tried to catch her breath.  She had barely a few moment’s respite before he closed in, leaning down to try and snatch her up again.  The second his face was in range, Kara flung the dirt in his eyes.  He straightened up, rubbing them with his upper arms while lower ones swung blindly.  Kara rolled between his legs, grabbing half of the broken staff as she regained her footing once more.  She leapt onto the crowd barrier, then launched herself onto V’Rill’s back, bringing the piece across his throat and holding it there.  It didn’t do too much beyond pissing him off, but as long as she was behind him, she had something of an advantage.  None of his arms seemed to have enough flexibility to reach that area.  Instead, he lumbered around, trying to shake her off.  When that failed, he grabbed the piece of staff and broke it again.  Kara was able to get an arm around his throat to keep from falling off, and used the piece in her free hand to jab at his eyes.  Howling, V’Rill started rushing the walls in a more desperate attempt to dislodge her.  Kara managed to avoid the attempted blows.  But then she saw him moving towards where his axe was still stuck.  She didn’t know if he remembered where it was or if it was just dumb luck, but she wasn’t taking any chances.  There was enough distance between them and the wall for him to get a running start.  He plowed straight for the axe, leaping up and turning around as they closed in, clearly intent on sending her into the wall first.  Kara released her grip and rolled away at the last second.  When she looked up, V’Rill was hanging from the wall, having managed to impale himself on his own weapon.  And he was still struggling, his limbs flailing as he tried in vain to get loose.  The crowd went silent for several long moments, all of them watching the ‘legend’ take his final breaths before expiring.  Then a cheer went up.  The crowd was nothing if not fickle.  It was enough to make Kara ill…especially when Purple-skin grabbed her hand and raised it in victory.  Clearly, the fact that V’Rill had been his own undoing didn’t matter.  Not that it made Kara feel any better about the part she’d played.  She stared at the corpse in shock, scarcely hearing whatever name Purple-skin decided to grace her with.  Something vaguely Kryptonian.  Ursa, maybe?  The crowd started chanting, but it was nothing but a dull buzz to her ears.  It wasn’t long before the guards made their way into the pit.  Kara didn’t even bother resisting as they chained her back up and dragged her away from that place, returning her to the transport and the cage she’d woken up in. 

 

She must have zoned out, because it seemed like almost no time passed before the transport stopped and the guards pulled her back out of that cage.  This time, the exit ramp led into a small, dark room with more cages lining the walls.  They shoved the Toomian into one, and then brought her over to another across the way.  The guards removed the chains from her hands and waist, but left the shackles on and bolted them to the stone floor before slamming the cage door shut and walking away.  Kara settled herself into the corner, only to hiss in pain when her side made contact with the wall.  A glance down showed four gashes, meaning that the Branx must have gotten lucky with one of his blind swipes.  They didn’t seem to be bleeding too badly, thank Rao, but that hardly made it better.  Footsteps approached, and Kara glanced up to find R’Kard outside the cage…for real, this time.

 

“Congratulations, Kryptonian.  You survived.”

 

“Screw you,” Kara spat.

 

“You’re lucky I’m in a good mood.  But you can’t count on luck forever.  Sooner or later, you’re going to have to actually kill your opponents.”

 

Kara shook her head.  “You can’t force me to kill.”

 

“But I can.  ‘Ursa the Destroyer’ is going to make me a fortune in the Underworld.  Taking out that Branx has already made you a legend, and I’m sure the best is yet to come.  You’ve already proven that your survival instinct is stronger than your pathetic moral code, even if you didn’t actually strike the fatal blow this time.  And because you did so well, I’ve decided to make the Daxamite your personal healer.  Someone has to ensure you stay in one piece.  I’ve also had yellow solar emulators placed in the ceiling above your cage.  You won’t be able to break free of the Nth metal, of course.  But the radiation should take care of those wounds and give you a nice little boost before your next fight.  So get some rest, Kryptonian,” he added, reaching through the bars and patting her head like a dog.  “You’re going to need it.”  R’Kard walked away and Kara curled up on her good side, fighting back tears as she prayed to Rao for the strength she’d need to survive the hell her captor had trapped her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments so far! FYI, the Underworld part was inspired by the first season of the Spartacus TV series (episode 2 or 3, I think). See you next week!


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The answers you've all been waiting for (or, whatever happened to Lena and Alex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Sections in all italics are flashbacks/dreams

_“You can’t be serious.”_

_Rolling her eyes, Lena pushed the glass back across the desk.  “It’s just a smoothie, Kara.”_

_“A smoothie with_ Kale _,” the blonde shot back.  “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to poison me.”_

_“Don’t be so overdramatic.  Adding some vegetables to your diet is hardly going to harm you.”_

_Kara pouted.  “It might.”_

_“Is it because it’s green?” Lena teased, taking the glass back._

_Kara shrugged.  “It’s not exactly my favorite color.  With one exception.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“Your eyes,” Kara explained, moving around the desk and perching on the edge.  “That’s one shade of green that always makes me feel safe.  Loved, even.”_

_At that, Lena couldn’t help but smile.  “That’s because you are.  Safe, I mean.  And loved.”  The CEO rose from her chair as she spoke, moving right in front of Kara.  Close enough to do what she’d fantasized about almost from the day they met.  Lena found herself leaning in even closer, Kara making no move to stop her._

_“Disgusting,” a voice sneered before anything could happen.  Lena pulled back to find her mother darkening the doorway of her office, as self-righteous as ever.  “I thought I raised you better than that.”_

_Gesturing for Kara to stay quiet, Lena moved around the desk to get between her friend and Lillian.  “How did you get in here?  I gave security clear instructions to call the police if they spotted you within 500 feet of this building.”_

_“You didn’t really think a little thing like that would stop me, did you?”  With a chilling laugh, Lillian stepped further into the office, followed by none other than Hank Henshaw.  Lena instinctively reached for the panic button she kept in her pocket.  “I wouldn’t bother, dear.  We both know you’re the only one here on Sundays aside from your security team, and my cybernetically-enhanced friend already took care of them.”_

_“But she’s not alone,” Kara suddenly declared, jumping off the desk and moving in front of Lillian._

_“I was counting on that, actually.”  Lillian gestured to her goon, who surged forward and had Lena by the throat before either of them could react.  “Now why don’t you be a good little Kryptonian and come with me.”_

_“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kara stammered, looking to Lena.  The CEO didn’t speak – couldn’t with the cyborg’s hand gripping her windpipe – but tried to convey with her eyes that it was okay.  She’d figured out the truth some time ago._

_“In case you haven’t noticed, Mr. Henshaw is moments away from snapping Lena’s neck.  Now is hardly the time for your games.  Come with me, or she dies.”_

_Kara frowned.  “You wouldn’t kill your own daughter.”_

_“Someone who consorts with alien filth is no child of mine,” Lillian scowled.  “If you want her to live, you’ll do as I say.”  Shoulders slumping in defeat, Kara nodded and followed Lillian out of the office.  Henshaw released his grip on Lena’s throat, grabbing her arm and pulling her along in their wake.  They soon came to Lena’s private lab, which was already open despite the security protocols that should have kept it sealed.  And the moment they entered, Lena found herself looking at…herself.  A clone, more accurately.  There was one of Kara as well.  The fake Kara was oddly pale, and her eyes were light purple instead of blue, but from a distance the resemblance was uncanny.  “On there,” Lillian ordered, pointing to an examination table.  Kara did as she said, clearly unwilling to risk Lena’s life by resisting.  As soon as she laid down, the clones moved in and locked restraints around her wrists, ankles, thighs, and chest.  The Kara clone pointed to something on the real Kara’s bicep, then settled herself on a second exam table while Lillian moved in, a Kryptonite scalpel in hand.  “This is really going to hurt,” she smirked._

_“Leave her alone!”  Lena tried to pull away, but Henshaw held fast.  Lillian nodded to the cyborg and he pinned Lena against his own chest, one hand gripping her jaw and forcing her to face the crude surgical bay._

_“You forfeited the right to make demands the moment you involved yourself with this creature.  Now you both must pay the price.  And with the help of the clones, no one is ever going to know you’re even gone.  I just need to make one small adjustment to our substitute Kryptonian.”  With that, Lillian cut into Kara’s arm, eliciting a scream that permanently etched itself into Lena’s brain…_

 

“Look out!”  Someone tackled Lena to the ground, jolting her out of the memory just as a large rock landed where she’d been.  “You okay?”

 

Lena nodded, looking up at her apparent savior.  Alaric, a large Rannian who was as gentle as they came.  Most of the time, anyway.  He’d been part of the same group as herself and Alex when that red light beamed them from the surface of Maaldoria IV onto the transport that brought them to the hell they were currently trapped in.  Like the two of them, he’d also lost a loved one to the Maaldorian slave trade.  His son, Damon.  And the Maaldorians had taken great pleasure in telling them that their loved ones had been informed of their executions.  Meaning that even if Kara and Maggie were in any position to come to the rescue, they had no reason to make the attempt.  “This mine is becoming unstable,” she grimly observed, scooting back against the far wall. 

 

“Clearly.  But I’m not convinced our captors actually care.”  He sat down next to her, gently squeezing her shoulder.  “You sure you’re okay?”

 

“I’m fine.  Just wish we weren’t stuck working in this death trap.”

 

“Problem, inmate?”  At the new voice, Lena and Alaric both scrambled to their feet.  Captain Namos was glaring at them, one hand ready to draw his pistol at any moment. 

 

Lena shook her head.  “No problems here, Sir.”

 

“Then why aren’t you working?”

 

“That would be my fault, Sir,” Alaric insisted, cutting Lena off before she could even think of a response.  “I needed a break.  Didn’t exactly give her much choice.”  He raised one leg and gestured to the chain linking the two of them together.  The Maaldorians preferred to chain the prisoners either in pairs or small groups, and to scatter them throughout the mine.  Probably for fear that larger groups might try and fight back. 

 

Scowling, Captain Namos pressed a button near his collar and, in moments, a couple of other guards had joined him.  “The Rannian knows the penalty for slacking.”  Alaric didn’t resist as said guards removed the chain and pulled him away.  Namos himself took the empty shackle and locked it around a nearby post.  “Back to work, human.”  She could only watch as Alaric was dragged off.  For slacking off, the penalty could be anywhere from 5 to 50 lashes, depending on Namos’ mood.  Which is likely why Alaric put himself in the line of fire.  Much as Lena wanted to stand up to the guards and tell them the truth, she knew it would be pointless.  The Maaldorians didn’t view safety hazards as an excuse for not working and trying to intervene in Alaric’s punishment would only earn her lashes as well.  Praying to whoever might be listening that Namos would go easy on him, Lena reclaimed her pickaxe and moved to the section of the wall that the fallen rocks weren’t blocking.  Their mining efforts only ever produced diamonds, which the Maaldorians didn’t seem to care about at all, leading her to believe that the task was meant to be busy work, like when prisoners on Earth were forced to break rocks or walk those treadmill things she’d read about in a book on English history.  Either that, or whatever they were looking for was so rare they’d likely have to dig up the whole mine to find it.  Not that any of them had a choice, regardless.

 

By the time a guard came around to remove the shackle and escort her to her sleeping quarters – an older part of the mine that had been converted to crude housing once it was no longer usable for digging in – Lena had managed to pocket a decent handful of diamonds.  Wages for a day’s work.  She’d probably be beaten if she got caught, since taking even ‘useless’ materials from the mine was expressly forbidden, but what the Maaldorians didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her.    Luckily, today’s escort was one of the friendlier guards.  Stog.  He was mute, but she’d taught him some rudimentary ASL that she’d learned from her father’s butler.  _‘Is my friend okay?’_ she signed, not wanting any of Stog’s comrades to overhear.

 

_‘Captain gave 20 lashes.  Friend back in cell with others.’_

_‘Thank you.  Any word from your friend?’_

_‘He ready when you are.  Just say word.’_

_‘I will.’_   Stog apparently knew a Daxamite who specialized in smuggling.  Lena wasn’t particularly inclined to trust Daxamites after what happened with Rhea, but at the moment it wasn’t as if they had much choice.  Not if they wanted a ride out of this hellhole.  The longer they remained trapped there, the longer Kara and Maggie would be stuck with whatever lowlife bought them from the Maaldorians.  But first things first.

 

The area designated ‘sleeping quarters’ was more of a cell block, with four prisoners crammed into each one.  Most of the prisoners assigned to the mine were off-worlders like her, many of whom had also had their loved ones kidnapped and sold off while they were condemned to the fate of criminals, whether or not they’d actually committed any crimes.  Which wasn’t to say that they were all decent people.  Many of them weren’t.  Frankly, the only other prisoners Lena trusted even a little bit (besides Alex, of course) were her cellmates. 

 

When they reached her cell at the far end of the block, Stog opened the solid Nth metal door to let her inside, shutting it behind her.  A single light from the ceiling illuminated the inside, which contained bunk beds on either side and a small (not private) toilet and shower area at the back, along with a small free-standing closet for their few personal items.  Both the toilet and shower used some sort of light-based technology instead of water, and their only source of drinking water was what the guards provided at mealtimes and during the few breaks they were granted while working the mines.  There were currently blankets spread out on the floor, and Alaric was laying atop them while Shy’lo – an alien from the planet Thoron (on the outer edges of the Rao system) with red hair and green eyes – was tending to the welts on his back.  Shy’lo had been training as a healer before the Maaldorians captured and condemned her to this while selling her lover into slavery. 

 

“How is he?” Lena asked softly, sitting on the edge of her bed.

 

Shy’lo shrugged.  “No worse than any other time.  He’ll be fine once the healing balm I mixed does its job.  Whoever you got to smuggle the ingredients in for you, give them my thanks.”

 

“Will do,” Lena nodded.  The mysterious Daxamite wasn’t Stog’s only outside connection, and the mute guard was more than happy to help them with small things like that as gratitude for her giving him a new way to communicate.  Though it did make her wonder just how much she really knew about him.  Most low-level guards wouldn’t have that kind of a network.  At least, not through their jobs.  Putting the question aside for the moment, Lena transferred the diamonds from her pocket into a pillowcase she kept hidden beneath the bed.  By this point, it contained enough for her to buy back her company several times over – assuming they ever made it back to Earth.  That done, she climbed onto the top bunk and grabbed something hidden beneath the pillow before carefully kneeling so she could reach the ceiling.  There were about 115 tally marks there – one for each day they’d spent in that misery.  At least, based on how time passed on Maaldoria V.  There was no telling – at least, not without more data – if it was faster or slower than Earth.  But for her, it had been almost 6 months.  She reached up with the piece of chalk she’d grabbed and added a fresh mark, bringing it to 116.  That done, Lena laid down on the bunk and stared up at the marks for a moment.  There was a longer line drawn around the 90-day mark.  Lena had added that after Alex was taken away.

 

Closing her eyes, Lena muttered a quick prayer to Saint Joan (of Arc) as her mind drifted to the events of a few months ago.  The original group in the cell had consisted of herself, Alex, Alaric, and a Saurian named K’orvan who resembled a humanoid velociraptor.  Like the rest of their little group, K’orvan had lost a loved one to the Maaldorian slave trade while being condemned for a crime he hadn’t committed.  In his case, it was his little brother T’armek who was taken.  He and Alex had quickly bonded over the whole ‘overprotective older sibling’ thing.  Then, one day Namos and his cohorts went after a young Phorian named Mel over some minor thing and the two of them tried to intervene.  The penalty for such blatant insubordination was a trip to Omega Sector – Maaldoria V’s version of solitary.  Very few ever returned from there.  According to Stog, Alex and K’orvan were still alive, but that was all the information he could get without raising suspicion.  Shy’lo had been assigned to their cell shortly after Alex and K’orvan were dragged off, along with one other.  _‘Speaking of…’_

 

There was a scraping noise, and Lena looked down from the bunk to see the closet shift to one side and a head of bright blue hair poke out from a hole in the wall.  Vita, a Sklarian who – if rumors were to be believed – had once been part of a group of female raiders.  The young woman herself was rather tight-lipped about her past, including who (if anyone) the Maaldorians had taken from her, so for now all Lena had was speculation.  She watched as Vita pulled herself the rest of the way out of the hole, brushing cave dust from her yellow skin as a small, glowing critter hopped down from her shoulder and scurried into the closet through the gap between the doors.  None of them were sure what the creature was called.  To Lena, it resembled a small ferret, only with bioluminescent fur – unusual for an Earth mammal, but apparently not for alien ones.  They’d found it wandering the mine one day and sort of adopted it.  Thankfully, the insects in abundance down there were more than enough food for the creature.  As the critter moved into its hiding spot, Vita pulled a filled pillowcase from the hole and started slowly dumping the contents into the toilet.  With some help from Alaric, who was more familiar with that type of technology, Lena had managed to rig it so that the light system would destroy anything left inside the bowl after the safety delay had passed, instead of just biological matter.  Shaking her head, Lena slid down from the top bunk and reclaimed the bottom.

 

“How is it looking?”

 

Vita shrugged, shoving her small pickaxe beneath her pillow.  They were dead meat if the Maaldorians caught them with it.  But if everything went as planned, the risk was worthwhile.  “If we take turns the rest of the night – except Ric, of course – I think we can break through by morning.”

 

“We’re that close?”  Nodding, Vita reached into her pocket and tossed Lena something.  A dead bug, albeit a species she’d never seen before.  “I don’t get it,” she frowned, dropping the carcass onto the floor.

 

“Spike wandered off for a couple of minutes while I was working, and when he came back, he had that in his mouth.  I’m guessing it lives on or near the surface here.”

 

“Good,” Lena nodded.

 

“So, it’s go time, right?”

 

Lena shook her head.  “Not yet.”

 

“You’re kidding,” Vita scowled.  “We’ve been working on this for months!”

 

“Which is why we need to be careful.  We’ve been lucky so far, but one wrong move could get us all killed.”

 

“She’s right,” Shy’lo chimed in, rising to her feet.  “We need to think this through.”  She looked to Lena.  “What’s your plan?”

 

Lena sighed, running a hand through her now-wavy, shoulder-length hair (which she’d cut down shortly after arriving when its former length proved impractical under the circumstances).  “First, let’s finish digging the tunnel.  We can take turns like Vita suggested.  Once we’ve broken through, we should try to camouflage the hole somehow so that no guards wandering the surface come across it and figure out what we’re up to.  Tomorrow night – assuming we break through to the surface before morning – one of us can go up and scout out the area around the hole.  See if there’s a good place for our ride to land and mark it off.”

 

“How?” Vita frowned.

 

“Diamonds.  We gather some while we’re working the mine and use them to create some sort of pattern on the landing spot.  Since the Maaldorians consider them about as valuable as dirt, they probably won’t even notice, but our ride should be able to pick up on their shine.  Anyway…once we have our escape route planned, I’ll let Stog know so he can pass on the message to his smuggler friend.”

 

“What about Alex and K’orvan?” Alaric suddenly asked, twisting around a bit so he could look up at them.  “We can’t leave them.”

 

“And we won’t.  I’ll figure something out.  No one gets left behind.  One way or another, we’re all getting out of this hellhole…together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments so far. See you next week!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakout time

“Listen up, you pathetic primates!” Namos growled, pacing the length of the cell block.  All of the prisoners had been lined up in front of the cells, shackled together with their hands cuffed behind their backs.  “One of you has been stealing from the mine.  So, you are all going to stand here until someone confesses or my men find the culprit.  Whichever comes first.  And the longer this takes, the worse your punishment will be.”  As he spoke, the other guards started searching the prisoners.  Lena was just glad Stog had warned them that a theft had been ‘reported’ so they could hide their stash deep inside the tunnel and make sure the entrance was thoroughly covered.  The exit at the other end was camouflaged with a spare shirt, held in place by some loose rocks, while their end was concealed behind the closet.  Hopefully, the guards would be satisfied with searching them and not bother with the cells.  This wasn’t the first time Namos had lined everyone up and thrown around accusations.  It was practically a monthly occurrence.  In fact, a similar situation was what had spurred Alex and K’orvan into action in their failed attempt to protect the young alien who’d somehow incurred Namos’ wrath.  The chains were added to the spectacle after that. 

 

Flexing her fingers to keep her circulation going in the tight cuffs, Lena watched as the guards moved through the line of prisoners, searching each one thoroughly for contraband.  She didn’t have anything to worry about personally, as her diamonds were hidden in the tunnel and she had nothing on her person, but Vita was looking increasingly nervous the closer the guards drew to her position.  For a moment, Lena seriously considered speaking up and confessing, just to stop the search and make sure the others had a chance to get away. 

 

“I did it!” someone suddenly shouted, sparing Lena from having to make any such sacrifice.  A blonde Valerian – Cyane, maybe – stepped forward as far as the shackles would allow.  “I’ve been taking diamonds from the mine, in hopes that I might buy my daughter back.”

 

Scowling, Namos gestured to the guards, who moved in on the Valerian and started searching her clothes.  Sure enough, there were diamonds in her pockets.  “Congratulations.  You just ended any chance of ever seeing your brat again.  Not that you had one.”  He snapped his fingers, and the guards pulled the Valerian from the line and dragged her off.  Lena didn’t even want to think about what the young woman’s punishment might entail.  Once she was away from the cell block, the guards started releasing the rest of them from the chains.  “Thanks to our thief,” Namos announced, “I’m not letting any of you back in the mines.  In fact, I’ll be consulting with my superiors to find a more suitable assignment.  You’ll be moving as soon as I figure that out.  Until then, you lot can stay in your cells.”  Lena barely had a chance to process the announcement before the guards started herding them back to said cells.  Luckily, Stog chose that moment to move in and handle her group. 

 

 _‘Can you get a message to your friend today?’_ she signed as they walked.

 

_‘Yes.  You ready?’_

 

_‘Have to be.  Once we move, our plan won’t work.  We must leave tonight.’_

 

_‘Friend will be waiting.  Promise.’_

 

_‘And our friends in Omega Sector?’_

 

_‘Stog get friends and bring to landing site.’_

 

 _‘Thank you.’_  

 

Nodding, Stog ushered her into the cell right behind the rest of their little group.  “That was close,” Vita sighed, pulling something from her pocket.  A piece of Maaldorian technology.

 

Lena frowned.  “What the fuck, Vita?  Are you insane?”

 

“It’s one of their communicators.  I thought it might be useful to have a heads up on the guards’ movements when we make a break for it.”

 

“And that’s all well and good, but if you’d been caught, we all would’ve been screwed.”

 

“Lucky thing Cyane confessed to those diamonds.”

 

“Not for her,” Lena scowled.  “Please tell me you didn’t put her up to that just to take the heat off us.”

 

“No.  That was her own stupidity.”

 

“Well don’t sound so happy about it.”  Shaking her head, Lena sat down on her bunk.  “Does anyone know anything about Cyane’s daughter?”

 

“Her name’s Gabrielle,” Shy’lo supplied.  “She’s about 8.”

 

Lena nodded.  “We’ll look for her when we go to rescue our own families.  The child shouldn’t have to pay for her mother’s mistakes.”  As she spoke, the other three nodded their agreement.  Even Vita.

 

“So, what’s the plan?” Alaric asked.  “Are we leaving tonight?”

 

“What choice do we have?  Once Captain Namos has us moved, we’re back at square one.  Stog already promised to contact his friend today about that ride, and to get Alex and K’orvan from Omega Sector.”

 

Vita frowned, crossing her arms and leaning against the closet.  “What makes you sure you can trust him?”

 

“He hasn’t given me a reason not to – yet – and there aren’t exactly a whole lot of other options.  The tunnel gets us out of the mine, but after that we’re still stuck on this rock if we don’t have any sort of ship.  But if Stog doesn’t come through, I saw what looked like a shipyard a few miles west of our exit where we could steal our own ride.  Assuming the place isn’t heavily guarded.”

 

“What about weapons?”

 

Lena ran a hand through her hair as she thought for a moment.  “We have some time.  Our best chance will be after evening meal.  By then, Stog should have gotten his message out.  So while we’re waiting, we can use the pickaxe to chip some more stone from the wall around the tunnel and make crude knives.  Sharpen the edges against the floor and wrap strips from our sheets around the unsharpened portion to give them a good grip.  In theory, we could also break up the bunks and use the bed frames to make spears, but I’m not sure we could get those spears up the tunnel without any issue.”

 

“Makes sense,” Vita nodded.  “And if we run into trouble, we can use the knives to take out the closest guards and steal ourselves some real weapons.”

 

“My thoughts exactly.  So let’s get to work.”  The others voiced their agreement as Vita retrieved the pickaxe.  Alaric moved the closet aside and the Sklarian moved in to start chipping more stone from the edges of the hole they’d made.  By the time their evening meal arrived – brought by Stog, who gave Lena a ‘thumbs up,’ presumably to indicate that everything was going to plan – they had two knives a piece, with extra ones for Alex and K’orvan when Stog brought them to the landing site.  They let Spike loose to get his own supper while they ate, and as soon as Lena was finished with her meal, she retrieved her sack of diamonds from the tunnel and used some more strips of bedsheets to turn the sack into a crude backpack.  On some level, Lena knew it was ridiculous to worry about a bunch of gems when their lives were at stake.  But at the same time, those diamonds could prove useful.  Maaldorians might not value diamonds, but other races likely would, and having a stash would give them currency they could use to achieve their goals instead of relying on violence. 

 

Once Spike returned, Vita scooped him up and sat him on her shoulder while they all gathered what they were bringing with them – namely the weapons and Lena’s stash of diamonds.  Then Vita let Spike into the tunnel first and crawled in after him, followed by Alaric and Shy’lo.  Lena went last.  It was a tight fit with the diamonds, but by some miracle she made it all the way to the other end without losing anything.  Alaric helped her climb out of the hole just as the sun was going down. 

 

“Looks like our ride is here,” he nodded, gesturing behind Lena.  At first, all she saw was dust blowing around.  But then a shiny metal ship appeared.  It had a squarish body with small ‘wings’ sticking out to the sides on the back end, and the front split into two narrower sections. 

 

“Have we been noticed?”

 

Vita shook her head.  “Not yet.  But I’m keeping an ear on their communications.”

 

“Good.”  She watched as Spike scurried off, presumably to do whatever he’d been doing before they’d temporarily adopted him.  A moment later, a ramp dropped down from the underside of the ship and a figure emerged.  Tall, with shaggy brown hair and an unkempt beard.  He approached their group, and Lena’s jaw dropped.  “Mon-El?”

 

The Daxamite smirked.  “I wish.  But your confusion is understandable, since he and I share a father.  Not that Lar Gand ever officially acknowledged any of his bastards…” he grumbled, shaking his head.  “Name’s Kel-Van.  I hear you guys can use a ride.”  He offered his hand, and Lena shook it.

 

“You heard right.  So how do you know Stog?”

 

“His family avails themselves of my services from time to time.  And when he asked me about this job, I was more than happy to help.  Honestly, the Maaldorian Elders are scum and any chance to make their lives miserable is my idea of a good time.  So whenever you’re ready….”  He gestured towards the ship, but Lena shook her head.

 

“Not yet.  We’re waiting on a couple more people.  You wouldn’t happen to have any weapons handy, would you?”

 

Another smirk.  “I might have a few toys in the cargo bay.”

 

“Good.”  She turned to Alaric.  “Ric, go with our new friend and see if he has anything better than our homemade knives.  And put these someplace safe.”  Lena tossed him her pack of diamonds, which he slung over one shoulder.

 

“Will do.”  Alaric tossed off a mock salute and followed Kel-Van into the ship, which vanished as soon as the ramp closed.  Some sort of advanced cloaking technology, no doubt.  Lena turned her attention to Vita and Shy’lo.

 

“Any sign of our friends?”

 

Shy’lo shook her head.  “Not yet.  But Omega Sector isn’t exactly easy to get out of.  Even if you have the keys.”

 

“Well, they’d better hurry,” Vita chimed in.  “Guards are doing evening cell checks.  It’s only a matter of time before they figure out ours is empty.”

 

Right on cue, there was a flash of red light – the signature of a Maaldorian transporter – and when it cleared Lena saw Stog with one arm wrapped around a humanoid figure in a bloody gray jumpsuit with crude bandages covering their eyes.  The person’s hair had been shaved to almost nothing, and Lena could see what appeared to be a tattoo peeking out from the right sleeve, but she was 99.9% sure that it was Alex.  “My God,” she breathed, moving to Alex’s other side and taking the older woman’s weight herself.  “What happened?”

 

“Lee?” Alex slurred.  Clearly, she was in bad shape.

 

“Yeah, it’s me.  Are you okay?”

 

“M’fine.  Never better.”

 

“Liar.”  She turned to Stog.  “How did she end up like this?  And where’s K’orvan?”

 

 _‘Don’t know what happened,’_ Stog signed.  _‘Other friend is dead.  Stog saw body.  Sorry.’_

 

Lena shook her head.  “It’s not your fault.  You did your best.”  She gestured for Shy’lo to join them.  “Alex, this is Shy’lo,” she said as the Thoronian moved to the ex-agent’s other side.  “She studied as a healer before the Maaldorians got her.”

 

Nodding, Shy’lo threw one of Alex’s arms across her shoulders and wrapped her own around Alex’s waist.  “I know you don’t know me, but I promise you’re in good hands.”

 

“Lee?”

 

“You can trust her, Alex.”  Lena squeezed Alex’s shoulder, then moved next to Shy’lo.  “Get her to the ship.  A vessel that size has to have some sort of infirmary.  We’ll be right behind you.”  She leaned in close to Shy’lo’s ear.  “You might want to sedate her,” she whispered.  “If things go south, she’ll ignore her own health and try to get involved.  Trust me on this.”

 

Shy’lo nodded.  “Let’s go, Alex.  With any luck, this ship’s infirmary will be fully stocked and up to date on its tech.”  As she spoke, the Thoronian started for the ship, moving at a pace Alex could keep up with in her condition.  Lena looked around.  Still no sign of any guards.

 

“Come on, Vita.  On the ship.”  Vita didn’t move.  Instead, the Sklarian pulled out the stolen communicator.

 

“We’re up here, fuckers!  Just try and take us out!  I fucking—”

 

Lena rushed over and slapped the device from Vita’s hand.  “Have you lost your mind?  We were _this_ close to a clean escape!”

 

“The Maaldorians have to pay for what they did to Alex and K’orvan.”

 

“You don’t even know them!”

 

Vita shook her head, drawing her knives.  “Doesn’t matter.  They’re still our people.  The ones who harmed them must be paid back in kind.”

 

Before either of them could say anything further, a shot rang out and Stog collapsed, a smoking hole in his chest.  “Happy?” Lena growled, drawing her own knives and rushing the first guard who showed himself.  Stog had shown her the spots where Maaldorians were most vulnerable.  With a silent prayer for his soul, she drove one blade into the soft spot on the guard’s neck.  As said guard collapsed in a heap, Lena helped herself to his gun, firing on the next guard to approach.  Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Vita doing the same thing.  They were able to take down almost a dozen before the guns stopped working.  Lena examined the weapon, trying to figure out how to get it going again, but stopped when she saw Captain Namos.  He had some sort of remote in his hand.  Probably a failsafe for the guns.  In moments, the two of them were surrounded.  The closest guards swiftly disarmed them and forced them to their knees.  Someone yanked Lena’s arms backwards, locking heavy cuffs onto her wrists.  Vita was receiving the same treatment just a few feet away.

 

“Did you really think you could escape so easily, human?” Namos sneered.  “Where are the others?”

 

“What others?”

 

Namos backhanded Lena hard enough to make her nose bleed.  “The traitor there,” he growled, gesturing towards Stog’s corpse, “stole the other human from Omega Sector, and the Thoronian and the Rannian are missing as well.  One of you will tell me where they are.”

 

“Fuck you,” Vita spat.  The comment earned her a hard punch to the stomach that left her gasping for air.

 

“Let me put this in a way you primates can understand.  Attempted escape is a capital offense.  Both of you are going to be sent back to Maaldoria IV until the Elders can decide on a method of execution.  However, if one of you talks, I will allow that person to serve the rest of her sentence in Omega Sector instead.  So what’s it going to be?”

 

Before either of them could respond, a bright blue laser beam struck Namos in the chest, sending him flying backwards into his minions.  “Looking for me?”  Lena turned her head to see Alaric and Kel-Van running towards them, large rifles in their hands.  They continued firing until most of the guards were down.  Once it was clear, Alaric slung his rifle over one shoulder and helped Lena and Vita back to their feet.  Something grazed Lena’s right arm and she glanced back to see more guards rushing in their direction.  “Come on!” Alaric urged.  Hands still cuffed, Lena bolted for the currently uncloaked ship, with Vita right behind her and the other two keeping them covered with their weapons.  There was a pained yell from Alaric and Lena paused, glancing back to see him stumble a bit, only for Kel-Van to grab an arm and keep him moving.  “Go!” Alaric shouted when he spotted her.  Vita was already inside.  More shots whizzed past her head and Lena ran for the ramp.  She was halfway up when something slammed into her lower back, sending her back to her knees as white-hot pain lanced through her torso.  Lena could barely focus as someone pulled her the rest of the way onto the ship.

 

“Jana!” Kel-Van yelled.  “Re-engage stealth mode and get us the hell out of here!”

 

 _“Re-engaging stealth mode,_ ” a computerized voice responded.  Consciousness faded as the ship started to move…

 

The next thing Lena knew was a steady beeping, followed by that same computerized voice reading off what she assumed were her vitals.  She slowly opened her eyes to find Shy’lo standing over her.  “Welcome back,” the Thoronian smiled.

 

“What happened?”

 

“You took a shot to the back as you were running up the loading ramp.  Luckily, this ship’s infirmary is advanced enough that I was able to patch you right back up.  No permanent damage.”

 

“Thank God,” Lena breathed.  She took a moment to survey her surroundings.  The infirmary had several ‘beds’ set up that looked more like high-tech dentists’ chairs, and from the looks of things only Vita had come out of that mess virtually unscathed.  Even Kel-Van was nursing a leg wound, and Alaric had apparently taken shots to the shoulder and side.  “So what’s the damage?”

 

“Out of the three of you, your wound was the worst.  But – like I said – this tech is pretty advanced.  You should be completely cleared within the next few hours.”

 

Lena nodded.  “And Alex?” she asked, glancing towards the bed at the far end of the room.  The ex-agent was still unconscious, and the crude bandages over her eyes had been replaced with better ones.

 

“I don’t know what the hell went on in Omega Sector, but there’s a lot of old damage on top of what we saw when Stog brought her back.  Like she’d been taking beatings fairly regularly.  One of the most recent wounds was a gash on her side.  I was able to regenerate her skin with the infirmary’s tech, so that won’t be an issue.  Her eyes are another story, though.  The left one had a newly-scratched cornea that I was able to repair, and I replaced the bandages just to be on the safe side until she’s awake.”

 

“What about the right eye?” Lena frowned.

 

Shy’lo shook her head.  “It’s been completely gouged out. Also within the last day or so. And even this tech isn’t advanced enough to grow her a new one.  Not one that would be fully functioning, anyway.  Which I can do…give her something until we can find someone with the tech for a full repair.”

 

“I think we should leave that up to her.  She’s been through enough without us taking yet another decision out of her hands.”

 

“Of course,” Shy’lo nodded.  But before either of them could say anything further, Vita strode in.

 

“We’ve cleared the Maaldorian system.  No sign of pursuit…yet.”

 

Lena sat up.  “Good.  We should set a course for Takron-Galtos.  That’s where the Maaldorians said they were taking their new slaves for auction.”

 

“Excuse me,” Vita scoffed.  “Who died and made you captain?”

 

“Never claimed to be captain.  But after the stunt you just pulled, you’re lucky no one’s shown you to the nearest airlock.  Thanks to you, Stog is dead and most of us are injured.  Give me one good reason to keep you around.”

 

“Lena has a point,” Alaric chimed in, sitting up.  “If you hadn’t lost your temper, we’d have gotten away before the Maaldorians even knew we were gone.”

 

Kel-Van snorted.  “So they’d have just gotten away with everything they put you through?  Vita might not have gone about it the right way, but I can’t say she had the wrong idea.  In her position I might’ve made the same call.  But what do I know?” He shrugged.  “I’m just the pilot.  Though this _is_ my ship, technically.”

 

“You’re right,” Lena nodded.  “It’s your ship, and I’m grateful for the help.  Without you, we’d still be down there.  And I can see where you’re coming from, Vita.  I wanted to hurt them too after seeing Alex’s injuries.  But we could’ve made a plan…figured out how to deal with them in a way that wouldn’t put everyone else at risk.”

 

“And what, pray tell, would that plan have been?” Vita shot back, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorway.

 

“Hit them where it hurts the most…their business.  Their soldiers are expendable, but if we go after the slave trade, it’ll be awhile before they really recover.  If at all.”

 

Another snort from Kel-Van.  “Hate to break it to you, but the six of us aren’t going to be able to stop slavery in the universe.  It’s everywhere.  Some planets have outlawed it – like Krypton – but most still embrace it in one form or another.  We’ll be lucky to even make a dent.”

 

“Perhaps,” Lena conceded.  “But if we can take down the operation on Takron-Galtos, we’ll cripple the Maaldorians.  Even if it’s only temporary.  Either way, it’ll send a message.  Plus, we’ll be able to get the information on where our loved ones were sold so we can free them.  We’ll need more data on the planet and its inner workings, of course, but I believe I can work out a plan that will accomplish all of our goals.  I can’t do it alone, though.  What do you say?”

 

There were several long moments of awkward silence before Kel-Van slid off his bed, favoring his left leg as he approached Lena.  “Do you really think we could pull something like that off?”

 

Lena nodded.  “With the right tech, and careful planning…absolutely.”

 

“Then I’m in.  Let’s take it to those bastards.”  He turned to the others.  “This may be my ship, but I don’t think a small-time smuggler is the leader we’ll need if we’re going to go after the Maaldorian slave trade.  All in favor of Lena as our captain?”  Every hand went up but Vita’s.  The Sklarian just glared before stalking off to some other part of the ship.  “Then it’s settled.  Jana, please note that I’m officially handing command over to Lena.”

 

“ _Noted.  Lena Luthor is now Captain of the_ Intrepid _._ ”

 

“Thank you, Jana,” Lena smiled, finding a conversation with a computer only slightly odd.  “But if I’m Captain, I think this ship could do with a new name.  The _Liberator_.”

 

“ _Name change noted.  Your orders, Captain?_ ”

 

“Set a course for Takron-Galtos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos and comments so far. See you next week!


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wakes up on the ship and finds out what she missed, then joins the crew in infiltrating a certain slave market

_“It’s time, inmate!” a harsh voice snarled.  Before Alex had even fully registered the new presence, someone grabbed her arms and yanked her off the hard cot, dragging her from the tiny cell.  The scene shifted, and Alex found herself in the middle of a dimly-lit pit.  Something pricked the side of her neck, filling her veins with adrenaline and clouding her vision with what could only be described as a red haze.  “You know what to do.”  As the voice spoke, Alex found the familiar weight of a knife in her hand.  Figures approached from both sides and she instinctively lashed out, blade sliding through flesh as though it were butter.  She barely even heard the pained cries as they fell.  Someone came at her head on and she jammed the knife right between the figure’s ribs._

_“D-Danvers?”  The red haze disappeared, and Alex found herself staring at Maggie.  Blood trickled from her fiancé’s lips.  A moment later, she realized that she was the one responsible for it.  She pulled the knife away, watching in horror as Maggie collapsed to the ground beside the still bodies of Lena and Kara._

_“No…” she gasped, dropping to her knees and pulling Maggie’s head into her lap.  “Please…no….”_

_Maggie opened her eyes, her expression one of utter revulsion.  “What kind of monster are you?”  With that, she shuddered and fell still, unseeing eyes still staring accusingly at Alex._

_“You’ve done well, inmate,” the other voice chimed in, sounding disgustingly pleased.  “Just as I knew you would.  What else would I expect from such a creature….”_

“No!”  Alex shot up, gasping.  Something was wrapped around her upper body and she lashed out, desperate to get away.  “Let me go!”

 

“Alex!”

 

“Get off!”

 

“ALEX!  Get a hold of yourself, damn it!”  There was something familiar about the voice, but in the moment, Alex couldn’t bring herself to care.  She had to get away…find someplace where she couldn’t hurt anyone else.

 

“Let me go!”

 

“No!” the other voice insisted.  The arms pulled her closer, and a moment later there was a hand in the middle of her chest.  “Breathe with me, Alex.  In.  Out.  In.  Out.”  Alex did as instructed and the panic finally started to subside.  “That’s better.  You’re safe, Alex, I promise.”

 

“Lee?”

 

“Yeah,” Lena responded.  “It’s me.  I’ve got you.  What happened?”

 

“Bad dream.”

 

“Do you want to—?”

 

“No!” Alex snapped.  She couldn’t bear the thought of the former CEO looking at her the way Maggie did in the dream.  If Lena – if any of them – knew what she’d done…what the Maaldorians had made her do….  “I’m sorry,” she sighed.  “I just…I can’t….”

 

“Alright.  But if you change your mind, I’m here.  I promise.”  Lena sighed.  “Have you had that type of dream before?”

 

Alex nodded.  She could admit that much, at least.  “I’ve been getting variations of it for a couple of months now.”

 

“Omega Sector really did a number on you, didn’t it?”

 

“Understatement of the fucking century,” Alex muttered.  “Though at least I’m alive.  Can’t say the same for K’orvan.”

 

“I’m sorry.  I know how close you two were.  Is there anything I can do?”

 

“Short of inventing time travel and stopping that bitch from gassing us?  No.”  She sighed.  “Since we’re not facing a firing squad, I’m assuming our escape was successful.  So, where are we?”

 

“On our way to Takron-Galtos in the Thanagarian cruiser owned by Stog’s Daxamite friend.”  Lena sighed.  “Stog didn’t make it.  Namos had him shot.  Vita and I nearly got killed as well, but luckily Alaric and Kel-Van – the Daxamite – came charging back in with the weapons Kel-Van happened to have handy.”

 

“Fuck,” Alex muttered.  “I actually liked Stog.  And who’s Vita?”

 

“A Sklarian with a bit of an attitude problem.  You’ll meet her soon enough.  We should be reaching Takron-Galtos sometime today, if my calculations are correct.”

 

Alex frowned.  “Just how the fuck long have I been out?”

 

“A couple of days.”

 

“DAYS??” Alex growled, shoving Lena away.  “What the fuck?”

 

“It was for your own good.”

 

“And who the fuck are you to decide that?”

 

“The one who’s trying to ensure you stay alive long enough to see Kara and Maggie again.  Which wouldn’t be an issue if you’d just quit trying to martyr yourself.  If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were suicidal.”  Lena paused for a moment.  “You’re not…right?”

 

“Of course not.”  She’d be lying if she said she’d never thought about it over the past few months, but even in her worst moments Alex could never bring herself to actually take that step.  “And even if you thought I was,” she continued, “that doesn’t give you the right to fucking drug me!”

 

“The fact that you’re still here to yell at me about it tells me I did the right thing.  Otherwise, we both know you’d have ignored Shy’lo’s medical assessment and charged out there anyway as soon as you found out we were in trouble, more than likely getting yourself killed.  So, don’t expect an apology anytime soon.”

 

“Am I interrupting something?” a new voice chimed in.  Shy’lo, she believed.

 

Alex shook her head.  “Just Lena acting like a self-righteous bitch.”

 

“Takes one to know one.”

 

Shy’lo cleared her throat.  “Entertaining as this is, I’d like to check on my patient.”

 

“By all means,” Lena responded, her voice moving away from the bed (which was more like a weird dentist’s chair).  A moment later, another hand touched Alex’s shoulder.

 

“I need you to lay back for me.”  Nodding, Alex did as Shy’lo asked.  Hands lifted her shirt and gently probed at her abdomen.  “Well, the good news is that your wound has healed quite nicely.  Hardly even a scar.”

 

“That was fast,” Alex frowned.

 

“Thanagarian technology.  Their medical advancements are almost on par with those of my own people.  Unfortunately, even this tech isn’t enough to heal everything.”

 

Alex sighed.  “My eyes, I take it?”

 

“The left one should be fine, as the damage was relatively minor.  But I’m afraid the right is completely gone.  I can use the tech to recreate it, but the new eye wouldn’t be fully functional.  It’s just too complex an organ.  Even Thoronian technology isn’t capable of recreating fully functioning organic eyes.  It’s up to you, though.”

 

“No.”

 

“Alex….” Lena pled.

 

“I don’t want some barely-functioning placeholder.  Until you can work out a real fix, I’d rather you just left it alone.”  In truth, Alex wasn’t sure she deserved a new eye.  Not after what she’d done.  But she wasn’t about to admit that out loud.  “Are you sure the left one will be fine?”

 

“Yes,” Shy’lo promised.  “I only bandaged it as a precaution.  Once we remove them, you should be able to see normally.”

 

“Do it.” 

 

“Okay.”  Shy’lo took Alex’s hand and guided it up to where her right eye used to be, sliding the fingers between the bandages and padding.  “Hold that there.”  Alex nodded, and Shy’lo started unwinding the bandages.  Once those were gone, the Thoronian gently pulled the padding from her left eye.  “Jana, dim the lights in sickbay.”  There was a moment’s pause before Shy’lo patted her shoulder.  “When you’re ready, Alex, open your left eye.  Slowly.”

 

“Alright.”  Drawing in a deep breath, Alex carefully opened her remaining eye.  Everything was blurry at first.  But then the world started coming back into focus and she found herself staring into a familiar pair of emerald-greens.  Lena was a bit more muscular than she’d been the day Alex had been dragged away to Omega sector, and was currently dressed in something resembling the DEO’s tactical outfits.  As was the redhead she assumed to be Shy’lo.  The sickbay was all shiny chrome and brightly-colored screens, not to mention the blue wires leading from the wall behind her to what she assumed was some sort of medical monitoring device, currently clamped to her left wrist.  There was something oddly familiar about the setup, but that was an issue for later.  “Gotta hand it to you, Lee…the DEO look suits you.”

 

Lena smiled.  “Thanks…I think.  So, I take it your eye is working?”

 

“Yeah.  My depth perception is shot to hell, but at least I won’t be stumbling around in the dark.”  Alex paused, glancing down at her own clothes – a long-sleeved variation on hospital scrubs, it appeared – before looking back at her companions.  “I don’t suppose you have anything else I can wear?”

 

“I’ll go get a set from the replicator,” Shy’lo nodded, leaving Alex and Lena alone.  The ex-CEO leaned back against the wall opposite the Alex.

 

Alex scowled.  “I’m still pissed at you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“But you’re not the least bit sorry for drugging me?”

 

“Nope,” Lena shrugged. 

 

“Why not?”

 

Shaking her head, Lena moved next to Alex, putting a hand on her shoulder.  “Because you’re all the family I have left right now.  I trust our new allies and even consider them friends, but when this is all said and done, they’re going to return to wherever they call home.  It’ll just be us after that.”

 

“And Kara and Maggie.”

 

“Of course,” Lena nodded.  “But we both know there are no guarantees.  If worse comes to worse, I don’t want to face whatever might be waiting back on Earth alone.  And assuming we _are_ successful, Kara and Maggie would both kick my ass all over the galaxy should I turn up without you.  You, Alex Danvers, are important to all of us.  I’d rather have you pissed at me than have to deliver the news of your demise.”

 

Alex sighed, unable to argue that point.  “You won’t have to give anyone that message anytime soon.”

 

“So that means you’re actually going to listen to medical advice and not put yourself in harm’s way when you’re barely able to even stand?”

 

“If I say yes, will you get off my back and not drug me again?”

 

“As long as you actually keep your word.”

 

“Fine,” Alex huffed, just as the door to the sickbay slid open again.  Shy’lo walked in with a bundle of black cloth in her arms.  “That for me?”

 

“No, it’s for my other patient.”

 

Alex frowned.  “Perhaps you should leave the sarcasm to Lena.”

 

“And you were supposed to be the fun one,” Shy’lo muttered, rolling her eyes as she approached the bed.  “Have a little something else for you, too.”  Setting the bundle down on a nearby table, Shy’lo pulled something from it and moved to Alex’s right side.  “You can move your hand now.”  Nodding, Alex did as instructed, wincing a bit when the air hit the empty socket.  A moment later, Shy’lo pulled something over it, tying it in place behind her head via a thin leather strap.  “Better?”

 

Alex nodded again.  “Thanks.  Any chance you two would be willing to give me some privacy?”

 

“Of course,” Lena smiled, gesturing to Shy’lo.  The two exited sickbay, leaving Alex on her own.  She carefully removed the monitoring device from her wrist and moved to where Shy’lo had left the fresh clothes.  Same basic black as everyone else seemed to be wearing, and up close she could see that the fabric was similar to Kara’s supersuit.  Hopefully, that meant the clothes could withstand a bit of punishment, so to speak.  Alex pulled on the shirt, pants, and sturdy work boots, all of which fit perfectly.  The pile also contained what looked like a smartwatch and she strapped it onto her right wrist.  Under the circumstances, she doubted it was what it appeared to be, but figured Lena would explain it later.  She headed for the door, pausing when she caught sight of herself in the metal wall.  Her hair had already grown back into a thick layer of fuzz – courtesy of more Thanagarian tech, she presumed – and there was now a black patch covering her missing eye.  “Should I start calling you Director Fury now?”

 

Chuckling, Alex turned to find Lena standing in the doorway.  “You joke, but Fury’s a fucking badass.”

 

“I guess you have that in common, then.  Much as it drives me crazy.  If I go gray by the time we make it back home, I’m blaming you.”

 

“No offense to your vanity, but I have a feeling that a few gray hairs will be the least of our problems.”

 

“True,” Lena conceded. 

 

“So, what’s the deal with these?”  As she spoke, Alex raised her right hand and pointed to the ‘watch,’ having noticed Lena wearing one as well.

 

“Zaroxian body armor.  It uses adaptive nanotechnology to create a virtually impenetrable protective layer over the person wearing the device.  Kel-Van apparently had some on hand in one of his ‘shipments,’ and Ric and I have been experimenting with them to figure out how we might use them to our advantage on our mission.  It’s really quite fascinating.”

 

Alex shrugged.  “As long as it keeps me from losing any more parts, I’ll take it.”

 

“I expected as much.  Want to see the rest of the ship?”

 

“Of course.”  Alex followed after Lena as they moved through a few corridors.  She still couldn’t shake the feeling of déjà vu she got from being there.  A feeling that became clear the moment they reached the bridge, which had an octagonal ‘table’ with computer screens on each side, an alcove just behind that set up as some sort of captain’s ready room, and a pilot’s chair and console with eight additional chairs clustered behind it.  “Holy fuck…this is the Waverider!”

 

Lena frowned.  “What’s a waverider?”

 

“I’ve never been on it myself…not really…but apparently some of Kara’s friends from another Earth – called Earth 1, from what I understand – have a time-traveling ship that looks exactly like this.  Last time Kara visited, she took enough pictures that Winn was able to create a virtual tour.”

 

“So, the multiverse theory is real?” Lena muttered.  “I guess whoever built that ship must have gotten the technology from Thanagar, because – as I said earlier – this is a Thanagarian cruiser.”  She frowned again.  “If Kara’s friends are calling their universe ‘Earth 1,’ what the hell Earth are we from?”

 

“38…I think….”

 

“And who decided that?”

 

“You’ll have to ask them.”  Alex looked around, still awed by being on an actual version of the infamous Earth 1 time ship.  “I don’t suppose this ship can time travel.”

 

“Not that I know of.”

 

“Damn….”

 

“ _Captain on the bridge!_ ” a voice suddenly announced.  A moment later, a holographic head suddenly appeared in the middle of the table, nearly giving Alex heart failure.  She realized they weren’t alone when the pilot’s chair swiveled around to reveal a man who was almost a dead-ringer for Mon-El.  Kel-Van, she assumed.  Doing her best to hide her shock, Alex turned her gaze from the near-doppelganger to see Alaric, Shy’lo, and a blue-haired woman she presumed to be Vita appear from seemingly nowhere.  And they all looked to Lena (though Vita’s look was more of a glare), who shrugged.

 

“Someone had to take charge.  But I’m more Picard than Kirk, so I’ll need a Riker to watch my back.”  She patted Alex’s shoulder as she spoke, and the meaning was clear even if you didn’t get the reference.

 

“Didn’t take you for a Trekkie.”

 

“It was practically a rite of passage at MIT.”  Shaking her head, Lena moved to the table and everyone else soon joined her.  Alex took up a position at her right, crossing her arms as she studied the others.  Alaric she’d known for months, and Shy’lo was a bit more than an acquaintance after the medical treatment, but the Sklarian and Kel-Van were mysteries.  But Alex trusted Lena’s judgement – the drugging incident notwithstanding – so she was willing to work with them at least until they proved that Lena’s trust was unfounded.  “Jana, I need a status update.”

 

The giant head seemed to nod.  “ _We are less than two Earth hours from Takron-Galtos.  The people of that planet are not exactly friendly.  How do you wish to approach?_ ”

 

“That’s the question, isn’t it?” Lena mused, looking to her crew.  “What have we learned about Takron-Galtos in the past few days?”

 

Running a hand over what remained of her hair, Alex leaned on the console in front of her.  “I don’t know about your research, but before our run-in with Roulette, I’d only heard that name once.  It was the planet Lillian planned to forcibly deport Earth’s alien population to.”

 

“This ‘Lillian’ is sick,” Alaric shot back.  “Most of the universe knows Takron-Galtos as a major hub in the intergalactic slave trade.  Those people would have been captured and sold the moment their ship came into orbit.”

 

Jana nodded again.  “ _Master Alaric is correct.  Since Slaver’s Moon was effectively shut down, Takron-Galtos has gained even greater import among slave traders.  As we suspected, the Maaldorians themselves have been using the planet as their primary auction site.  Almost no one goes there willingly if they are not buying or selling._ ”

 

“Fucking peachy,” Alex grumbled.  Lena gave her shoulder a slight squeeze before turning her attention to the AI.

 

“Thank you, Jana, but please stop referring to us as ‘master.’  Just our names are fine.  Or rank, if you insist on formality.”

 

“ _Yes, Captain._ ”

 

“Has there been any sign of pursuit by the Maaldorians?” Alex chimed in, cutting off whatever response Lena might have given.  She had no idea how they’d gotten away, but knew the Maaldorians had to be pissed.

 

“ _Negative.  But I did intercept a message naming you all fugitives.  I took the liberty of altering the descriptions and sending any would-be bounty hunters in the opposite direction.  The Maaldorians will eventually notice the alteration and correct it, but—_ ”

 

“It buys us some time, at least,” Alex nodded, actually impressed with the AI’s initiative.  “Now the question is how we get the information we need from Takron-Galtos’ slave market.”

 

Lena grinned in a way that made Alex nervous.  “We’re not just getting information, Alex.  No…we’re going to take the operation down.  And here’s how we’re going to do it….”

 

Which is how Alex found herself wandering the market just a few hours later, trailing behind Lena along with Vita.  Alaric had figured out how to alter the appearance of the Zaroxian body armor, making hers and Vita’s look like that of typical Daxamite soldiers while rendering Lena’s invisible beneath the red dress she wore.  He was also able to add in strength enhancers so they could pass as Daxamites under Takron-Galtos’ yellow sun.  Apparently, part one of Lena’s big plan involved her pretending to be some distant relation to the late King Lar Gand and claiming that the Maaldorians stole her ‘property’ for resale, as a way to keep security focused on the ‘dignitaries’ and not looking elsewhere.  Alex wasn’t entirely certain it would work, frankly, but then again, underestimating Lena Luthor had a tendency to backfire.  “So where is this guy meeting us again?” she mumbled, just low enough for the armor’s built-in coms to pick up.

 

**_“The local magistrate instructed us to come to his office to file our ‘complaint.’  It should be just around this next corner, if I’m following the directions correctly.”_ **

 

“And we’re sure this isn’t a trap?”

 

 ** _“Of course not,”_** Lena shot back.  **_“That’s why you and Vita are here.  Plus, with the magistrate distracted, hopefully no one will notice Ric hacking the planet’s main servers or Shy’lo and Kel-Van planting explosives in the underground tunnels we found beneath the main slave market in this region.  Which is the one the Maaldorians seemed to have claimed as their primary base of operations here.  After today, they’re going to have to find a new place to sell their slaves from.”_**

 

Alex nodded.  “Right.”  She resumed scanning their surroundings for potential threats, thankful that the HUD in her armor’s helmet had found a way to compensate for her diminished visual field.  They had to weave through a sizeable crowd to reach the turn Lena mentioned, and Alex found her gaze drawn to what the crowd had apparently gathered to see.  A Maaldorian was standing on a raised platform, showing off a young female alien who’d been bound, shackled,  and stripped of anything resembling clothing, save for the metal collar encircling her throat.  The Maaldorian – at least, according to the translator that seemed to be part of her armor’s systems – was telling his audience how obedient and hardworking the alien was and bragging about her ‘talents’ in other areas.  A few members of the mob even came up on the platform to inspect her like she was some kind of animal.  It was enough to turn Alex’s stomach.  Especially when she thought of Kara and Maggie being subjected to such treatment.  She bolted into a nearby alley, retracting the helmet and losing her lunch in the dirt.  A moment later, there was a hand between her shoulder blades.

 

“You okay?” Vita asked softly.

 

“I knew the Maaldorians were twisted, but I never realized just how fucking sick they are.”

 

The Sklarian nodded in agreement.  “Which is why we’re taking them down.  Admittedly, I’m still not really sure I’m behind Lena as our Captain, but any plan that involves hurting those fuckers is one I’m on board with.  And once we get the information from that magistrate and take this place down, we can go get our people back.  Now come on…Lena’s waiting outside the magistrate’s office.”

 

“Okay.”  Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Alex reactivated the helmet and followed Vita out of the alley and to a large, official-looking building.  Lena was staring down a yellow-skinned alien with fish-like features who clearly wasn’t happy to have her sniffing around.

 

“I have an appointment with Magistrate Skolan,” she informed the alien, in much the same tone one might use when speaking to a child.  “He’s expecting me.”

 

“Prove it.”

 

Lena nodded to Alex.  They’d been expecting some sort of challenge, and Alex stepped forward with a copy of the message file containing the invite.  The guard activated the message and listened to about half before finally stepping aside.  “Thank you.”  Lena started forward, Alex and Vita on her heels, only for the guard to grab Alex by the arm.

 

“Release your grip or lose the hand,” Alex snarled.

 

“No weapons in the Magistrate’s presence.”

 

Lena frowned.  “These two are my personal protection.”

 

“And I’m the Magistrate’s.  Surrender the weapons or go back to where you came from.”

 

Alex shared a glance with Vita, then shrugged out of the guard’s grip and practically shoved her pistol into his now-empty hand.  “If anything happens to my employer, I’ll personally ensure you never reproduce.”  The guard simply smirked, seemingly unfazed by the threat, and Vita handed her gun over as well before they both followed Lena inside.  Design-wise, the building fell somewhere between City Hall and a courthouse, but made from metal instead of stone.  Another guard walked them to a lift that took them up several floors, and then to a large room with fancy double doors.

 

“Wait here,” Lena instructed them.

 

Alex shook her head.  “You shouldn’t go in there alone, Ma’am.”

 

“I’ll be fine.  Make sure we’re not disturbed.”

 

“Yes, Ma’am.”  Alex didn’t like it, but at least the coms would allow her to keep an ear on things.  And attempting to object more vigorously would risk blowing their cover.  Lena gave her a wink before walking through the double doors, which shut behind her with a rather ominous slam.

 

 ** _“Magistrate Skolan, I presume,”_** Lena began a few moments later.

 

**_“That’s correct.  And you are…?”_ **

****

**_“Leah of Daxam.  Distant cousin to the late King Lar Gand.”_ **

****

**_“Never heard of you.”_ **

****

**_“That’s not unexpected.  My cousin had most of his bloodline exiled for fear that one of us might stage a coup.  I’ve been living on the outskirts of the Zaroxian system.”_ **

****

**_“I see….”_**   It didn’t sound like Magistrate Skolan bought it, but he wasn’t calling for the guards, either.  **_“So, what brings you to Takron-Galtos?”_**

****

**_“The Maaldorians paid a visit to the system several months back, looking for slaves to sell.  Which would’ve been just fine if they hadn’t helped themselves to some of mine.  Loyal slaves who have been with me for years.  I’ve managed to track them here, but that’s where the trail dead-ends.  I need your help to find where they’ve gone.”_ **

****

**_“If you’re asking to see our records, I’m afraid those are private.  Our clients value our discretion.”_ **

****

**_“And I value my property.  Turning a blind eye to the trafficking of stolen goods?  That could ruin your reputation.  A few words to the right people, and no one will come within a hundred lightyears of this place.”_ **

****

**_“Is that a threat?”_** the Magistrate challenged.  **_“I don’t appreciate threats.”_**

 

 ** _“No threat.  But I do have some other…incentives…if you’re willing to cooperate.”_**   There was a rattle, followed by the sound of multiple small objects hitting a solid surface.  Lena probably brought some of the diamonds she’d apparently been hoarding to use as a bribe.

****

Magistrate Skolan seemed to think for a moment.  **_“Perhaps I was a bit hasty.  If you’ll just give me a moment….”_**   There was some shuffling, followed by a yelp that definitely didn’t come from Lena.  Clearly, that guard had missed the dagger strapped to Lena’s thigh when he collected the weapons. 

 

 ** _“That was foolish,”_** Lena scolded.  **_“Hand over the records or I’ll remove something that won’t grow back.”_**   Another pause.  **_“Better.  Pleasure doing business with you.”_**

****

**_“Who the hell are you?”_ **

****

**_“Someone you definitely don’t want as an enemy.”_**   The doors burst open, and Alex caught a glimpse of the Magistrate cradling his arm as Lena strolled out, holding the bag of diamonds and what looked like a flash drive. 

 

“I thought you were trying to avoid violence.”

 

“He pissed me off.  Now let’s get out of here.”

 

“Yes, Ma’am.”  They headed back to the lift, only to find several unhappy guards waiting for them.  Alex and Vita quickly moved in to take down the closest ones, while Lena ripped off her dress and switched her armor out of invisible mode so she could take on a third.  The guards were well-trained, but DEO training was superior and Alex dispatched her opponent with relative ease, followed by the ones who tried to take his place.  Vita seemed to be holding her own as well, and even Lena was surprisingly adept at combat.  How the ex-CEO learned those skills was a question for another day.  As the trio finished off what they believed were the last of the guards, there was a thud nearby and they whirled around to find another alien – a slave, based on the way she was dressed – standing over the prone form of one they hadn’t noticed.  There was something familiar about this alien, but Alex didn’t have time to contemplate it before Vita suddenly retracted her helmet and rushed forward, embracing the other woman.

 

“Tavi!”

 

“Vita!”

 

As they hugged, the familiarity became clear.  This ‘Tavi’ was the mirror image of Vita, save for having purple hair instead of blue.  Twins.  “Guess that’s one name we can check off the list,” Alex muttered to Lena, who nodded.  She activated the coms linking them to the ship.  “Ric, we need an extraction ASAP.”

 

**_“Did you get it?”_ **

****

“I think so.  We also found Vita’s sister.”

 

**_“That’s great!  I was able to create a backdoor into the planet’s systems, just in case.  Downloaded cargo manifests and sales records going back a full year.  Jana ran a preliminary analysis, and there’s a rather concerning anomaly.  Cargo manifests from several months ago include a Kryptonian and a human, but there are no sales records for either of them.  There are several other names – not any of our people – that likewise disappeared.  We don’t believe they’re still on the planet.  It’s more like whoever took them didn’t want a trail.”_ **

 

“Fuck!” Alex snarled.  “Are any of our people – besides Vita’s sister – still in this dump?”

 

**_“Not from what we’ve found.  As for an extraction plan, I can use the backdoor to hack into their slave containment systems.  Open the cages, unlock the shackles, etc.  And I can unlock the armories.  There’s one the next floor down from where you are if I’m reading this blueprint right.”_ **

 

Alex nodded.  It was a sound plan, as the chaos would give them ample opportunity to get back to the hangar unscathed, but before she could respond Lena cut in.

 

“I won’t give these people a glimpse of hope only to abandon them to these monsters again.  And we definitely don’t have the space on our ship to take them all.”

 

**_“No, but there are plenty of ships in this hanger – presumably belonging to the locals – that I can open up for them if you can help arm them and get them here.  And once all the innocents are safe, we can activate the bombs and shut this place down.”_ **

 

Lena, Alex, Vita, and Tavi all looked at each other, each nodding their assent.  “Do it,” Lena commanded. 

 

 ** _“Done.”_**   In seconds, the electronics on the collar around Tavi’s neck had gone dead.  Which hopefully meant that it was happening all over.  The four of them headed into the lift and down to the next floor, finding an open armory exactly where Alaric had described.  Alex immediately claimed a good-sized energy rifle for herself.  Vita and Tavi made similar selections, and Lena grabbed a pistol. 

 

“Here,” Alex nodded, grabbing a set of body armor and handing it to Tavi.  “Not as good as ours, but it should keep you relatively safe until we reach the ship.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Don’t mention it.”  They all grabbed extra weapons and headed outside, only encountering minor resistance between the armory and the exit.  Probably because most of the remaining guards had left to deal with the uprising.  The second the quartet hit the streets, it was clear that Alaric’s extraction plan was working.  Slaves were attacking the traders and buyers, some more successfully than others.  Alex took out a slaver that was getting the upper hand, then tossed one of the extra weapons to the slave he’d been beating. 

 

And so it went.  They armed who they could (namely those who hadn’t already discovered the other open armories) and encouraged them to head to the hangar where ships awaited.  Most took them up on it, though a few chose to stay behind and continue exacting revenge upon their captors despite Lena’s attempt to warn them about the bombs.  And despite knowing that the market was only one small part of the planet and anyone being held elsewhere was on their own, the size of the group behind them when they reached the hangar was more than satisfactory as far as Alex was concerned.  It would definitely put a dent into Takron-Galtos’ operations, at least for a little while.  And if the Maaldorians were using that market as their primary base, they’d experience quite a setback.  Maybe even lose face with their allies on the planet.  Better than nothing.  Alex, Vita, and Tavi held the line while Lena directed the escaping slaves to the other ships and gave Alaric the signals to help said ships launch.  By the time the last ship left and theirs was the only one still in the hangar, she estimated that they’d saved over a hundred people.  Maybe more.

 

“Let’s get out of here!” Lena ordered.  Not needing to be told twice, Alex and the Sklarians bolted for the loading ramp, dodging blaster fire from the last few guards attempting to stop their retreat.  Alex couldn’t resist giving the guards a two-finger salute as the ramp closed and Kel-Van gunned the engine, taking them away from that God-forsaken rock forever as bombs went off on the surface….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments so far. See you next week with the epilogue to part one of this series.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans and revelations

_“Al molay rachamim,”_ Alex whispered, _“shochayn bam’romim, ham-tzay m’nucha n’chona al kanfay Hash’china, b’ma-alot k’doshim ut-horim k’zo-har haraki-a mazhirim, et nishmat K’orvan she-halach l-olama, ba-avur shenodvu tz’dakah b’ad hazkarat nishmata. B’Gan Ayden t’hay m’nuchata; la-chayn Ba-al Harachamim yas-tire-ha b’sayter k’nafav l’olamim, v’yitz-ror bitz-ror hacha-yim et nishmatah, Ado-nay Hu na-chalatah, v’tanu-ach b’shalom al mishkavah. V’nomar: Amayn.” **[1]**_   She hadn’t used that particular prayer since the first anniversary of her father’s supposed death, and she was sure she was doing something wrong – the timing, perhaps, or maybe it was one of those prayers that was supposed to be said in a group – but the urge to mark K’orvan’s passing somehow was too overwhelming to ignore.

 

“That was beautiful.  What language was it?”

 

Alex turned from the small viewport in the room she’d taken to find Lena in her doorway.  “Hebrew,” she explained.  “The Kel Maleh Rachamim…a prayer of remembrance for departed souls.”  She shook her head, turning back to the viewport.  “I don’t even really believe in that stuff…haven’t since I was a child…but I can’t shake what happened to K’orvan while we were in Omega Sector and saying those words….”

 

“It’s comforting,” Lena nodded, putting a hand on Alex’s shoulder.  “I get it.  Though Lillian and Lex both rejected religion for science, Father was Catholic, and I can remember going to Mass with him every week until he died and Lillian forbade me from returning.  It’s been years…even after I got out from under her thumb…but sometimes I still find myself turning to the old prayers in my darkest moments.”  The ex-CEO sighed.  “If you want to talk about K’orvan….”

 

Alex shook her head again.  “No…not now…”

 

“I know it must be difficult, but you can’t hide from it forever.”

 

“I know,” Alex muttered.  “I don’t want you to hate me.”

 

Smiling, Lena gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.  “I could never hate you, Alex.  We’ve been through too much together.  But if you don’t want to talk, I won’t push.  Just know that I’m here when you’re ready.”

 

“Thanks.”  Squeezing Lena’s hand, Alex gently moved it from her shoulder and took a seat at her desk.  “So, when are we dropping Vita and Tavi off?”

 

“We’re not.  Apparently, neither of them wants to miss out on the ‘fun’ of taking down the universe’s slavers while we get our people back.  So they’re now officially the ship’s security team.”

 

“Works for me,” Alex shrugged.  “I guess that would make Ric our engineer, Shy’lo the chief medic, and Kel-Van our pilot.”

 

Lena nodded, perching on the edge of the desk.  “Are you sure there aren’t any hard feelings about me taking charge?”

 

Another shrug.  “Why would there be?  You’re the one who made all this happen while I was stuck in solitary.  I’m fine being your number two.  Hell, I’d be happy as the ship’s janitor if it got me out of that pit.”

 

“Right,” Lena chuckled.  “I can’t see you scrubbing toilets and being thrilled about it.”

 

“Maybe not, but it beats the alternative.  So, have we figured out our next move?”

 

“The flash drive from Magistrate Skolan turned out to be useless, but Ric’s hack got us everything we need.  Damon, T’armek, and Sel-Os – Shy’lo’s lover – were sold to a mining corporation in the Delos system.  Kel-Van has already set a course.”

 

“So just the one stop before we look for Kara and Maggie, then?”

 

Lena shook her head.  “There are two more I intend to rescue.  Gabrielle, the daughter of a Valerian named Cyane, and Mel’s sister Marla.  Both were apparently sold to a brothel in the Kendrak system.  The Delos system is closest, so I figure we can work out a plan for the brothel once we’ve raided the mining colony.  Which will most likely involve inciting another slave revolt and making sure it succeeds, because I can’t see just rescuing a few people and leaving the rest to suffer, and we don’t have the space on this ship to evacuate the large number of slaves a mining operation would require.”

 

“I agree,” Alex nodded.  “Do you have a plan?”

 

“Working on it.  Question is, how far do we take this?”

 

Alex frowned.  “I’m not sure what you mean.  Isn’t ending slavery a good thing?”

 

“It is, and I’m not saying we shouldn’t keep our promise to rescue our comrades’ loved ones.  Just that it’s probably a bad idea to go blundering into systems we know nothing about and upset the balance of power.  We can’t exactly stick around forever to make sure everything stays the way we want, and the people on those planets will have to deal with the fallout of our actions long after we’ve moved on.  I just don’t want to make things worse for those who get left behind.  It’s bad enough that we weren’t able to get everyone off Takron-Galtos, even if we did take out that one market.”

 

“I know,” Alex sighed, realizing Lena had a point.  “At least Ric was able to cripple the remainder of their fleet and get a virus into their defense systems, so it’ll be awhile before they can track down those who did escape.  But going forward, maybe we should do a little more research before heading into a situation…figure out the best way to get what we want without completely destabilizing the system for those who aren’t involved in this slavery bullshit.”

 

“My thoughts exactly.”

 

“I don’t suppose we’re any closer to finding Kara and Maggie?”

 

Lena shook her head.  “Not yet.  We know they arrived on Takron-Galtos, but there’s no record of them either leaving or being purchased by anyone living there, like Tavi was.  They’ve just vanished.”

 

“Fuck,” Alex snarled, shooting up from her seat and chucking the nearest object against the wall in frustration.  Before she could say anything further, Alex heard cheering coming from the bridge, like the audience at a sporting event.  She followed the sound to find the viewscreen displaying a pair of armored warriors locked in battle…like something out of a gladiator film.  Only the Interlac (which J’onn had taught to all of his agents) writing in the top corner indicated that the feed was live.  “What the fuck?” she demanded, drawing the attention of the crew.  “Who the fuck put that shit up there?”

 

Kel-Van shrugged.  “I was bored and figured we could use a bit of entertainment.  War World always puts on a good show.”

 

“Entertainment?”  Alex ripped off the eyepatch, pointing at the empty socket as her comrades gasped.  “Does _this_ look like fucking entertainment?”

 

“Alex,” Lena soothed, but the former DEO agent shrugged her off.

 

“You want to know what happened to me in Omega Sector?  _That_ shit fucking happened.”  She gestured to the screen as she spoke.  “The fucking Maaldorians would drag me from my cell every few days, pump me full of drugs that rendered me little more than a fucking animal, and shove me into a pit against another prisoner who’d also been drugged.  What actually happened in that pit is lost to what I can only describe as a red haze.  All I know is that when the haze lifted, I’d have fresh wounds and another body on my conscience.”  Alex pulled off her ‘watch’ and rolled up her right sleeve, revealing the tally marks snaking around her arm from elbow to wrist.  “These marks?  They gave me one for every prisoner who died at my hand in that pit.  The most recent is for K’orvan.”  She paused, drawing in a shaky breath as she tried to keep from crying at the memory.  “Those fuckers decided it would be fun to pit us against each other, promising that the winner might have a chance to return to the mine.  Pure bullshit.  Not that their promises really mattered once the drugs took hold, anyway.  K’orvan took my eye, but I was the one who walked away.  Wild fucking guess what that means.”  Shaking her head, Alex rolled her sleeve back down, still fighting back tears.  After a moment, she wiped at her good eye and turned her glare on Kel-Van.  “Forcing people to fight is _not_ fucking entertainment, and the next person I catch watching that shit will be left on the next planet we pass.  Am I making myself fucking clear?”  Everyone nodded, clearly intimidated.  Then she noticed Lena staring at the screen.  “Seriously, Lee?  What the….” 

 

 _“…winner and still Champion,”_ a voice announced from the feed.  _“Spartaca!”_   And Alex’s heart stopped as the victor, helmet tucked under her arm as she waved to the crowd, turned and looked right into the camera.

 

“Maggie….”

 

END PART 1

 

[1] God, full of mercy, who dwells in the heights, provide a sure rest upon the Divine Presence's wings, within the range of the holy, pure and glorious, whose shining resemble the sky's, to the soul of K’orvan for a charity was given to the memory of his soul. Therefore, the Master of Mercy will protect him forever, from behind the hiding of his wings, and will tie his soul with the rope of life. The Everlasting is his heritage, and he shall rest peacefully upon his lying place, and let us say: Amen. (source:  https://www.shiva.com/learning-center/prayers/kel-maleh-rachamim/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments on this story. Part 2 is still a work in progress (and I don't like to start posting until a piece is finished), but I'll do my best not to leave everyone hanging too long. Until next time!


End file.
